The Robber in the Den
by xthextellxtalexmassacrex
Summary: Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars yaoi! GaaNaru LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den  
xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
intro!

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

hey read and reveiw yes this is just the intro!

The sound of sirens was heard threw Naruto's head as he ran out the back door, which he came in, threw. He carried the sack of cash and jewels in his left hand and held his right in front of him as he took off towards the forest just behind the fence, of the large three-story building. "Did they catch Sasuke?" he wondered as he ran taking off his mask and throwing back his hood and jumped into a small black sports car. No one would have seen if they were just walking by it was hidden behind a dark building that hid it very well. He climbed in and waited for Sasuke to catch up, for an hour he sat in the car waiting. Nothing. No Sasuke. Where was he why didn't he catch up like he usually did? They caught him was all he thought as he sat there tapping on the stirring wheel. Tap, tap, tap was all he heard as he waited; another hour passed it was eleven o'clock at night. No Sasuke, not five minutes later his phone went off RIIIINNNGGG!! He jumped out of his skin almost. He didn't recognize the number, but something told him to answer. "Hello?" he answered.

"N-Naruto I-I I'm in jail they caught me robbing the house that I was robbing... I-I I need you to pick me up and b-b-bail me out of here... please Naruto I need your help today please." said the scared voice of Sasuke.

"I-I-I was so scared about what happened to you tonight and that you might get hurt. I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to come over there now? I can if you really need to see me right now," said Naruto.

"N-n-no I think I can wait until tomorrow, but First thing in the morning," said Sasuke.

"I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow what time is best and where is it??" asked Naruto anxiously. /

"It's the Konoha jail I-I I don't know Naruto, I guess not to early but around noon," said Sasuke.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, you're sure you don't want just to see me and talk to me tonight I can stop by. It's not to hard for me to get there," said Naruto.

"No, no, no you are probably tired and want to rest. I can wait, so seriously tomorrow." said Sasuke.

"Alright g'bye then." He said.

"G'bye Naruto I hope you are fine I'll make it threw the night at least." said Sasuke.

"Alright I love you Sasuke I hope you are ok when I see you tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"Alright, yeah you to. G'bye" click finished Sasuke in a hurried voice.

Naruto closed his phone, sighed and drove home. "Sasuke will never admit that the problem is as big as it really is." thought Naruto sitting at a stop light. He looked around in the car next to him and saw it was a sleek Portia.

He saw into the window was a guy he had the window rolled down with a cigarette in his hand and was taking a long drag. Naruto didn't relised it was his favorite author sitting in the drivers seat with the cigarette in-between his lips.

"I need a joint..." he thought just watching him drag just on a cigarette gave him the urge to smoke. He closed his eyes then opened and hit the accelerator and off the brake and finished his way home.

He walked threw the door and began to search Sasuke's room for any weed any amount which he knew he had he always did. Naruto smoked every now and then, he usually always had some hidden somewhere, either behind the top of his speaker or in the freezer, but right now he knew he was out, nothing there was for him to do.

"JACKPOT!" He said, with a smile. He rolled a nice sized one and lit it up in his room. He lie on his bed and sighed he was high, soaring'. He usually got high after he robbed a house it made him feel like a criminal and made him not think about what he did. When he finished he grinned a goofy grin and said "Yup I better get rid of this." The butt of the joint was out and still in his hand, and he was out of this world asleep.

Two Hours Later

Naruto woke up with his head throbbing a bit he didn't mind right now. Right now the only thing one his mind was to get rid of any evidence there was ever any sort of drugs in side that house. Since just before then he had used the rest of Sasuke's weed he cleaned all the butts of joints in both him and Sasuke's room. He was smart and threw them in the neighibors trashcan. Since it was one in the morning he knew they wouldn't mind.

A total of two hours had past and the house was completely empty of weed, pot, whatever you want to call it, it was gone. The house usually smelt of it slightly, but now it smelt of lemon because of the Oust (R) he had used in the house. He had done the small amount of laundry he owned that smelt of it and made it smell of detergent and the whole house smelt fresh and looked as though a couple of harmless kids lived there.

No druggies, no robbers lived in the house. The bag from earlier was thrown in one of his drawers and emptied so it looked as though all of the stuff had belonged there. There were a total of maybe one hundred dollars and not too much more. He had stolen maybe five gold chain necklace and two gold rings and a third that was a fake. This would get him maybe five hundred if he went to the right pawnshop. He needed most likely one thousand dollars just to get Sasuke out of jail. He needed to pay the few bills he hadn't played, that would take the five hundred right there, and working at an Ice Cream shop didn't pay to well...

He passed out asleep right after he finished everything. His alarm on his phone went off at eight thirty in the morning it vibrated in his phone and he jumped off the couch. "AHHHH, I didn't do it!!" he shouted. As he jumped off the couch. He looked around then pulled his phone out of his pocket looked at the clock. 8:31 am, "Oh wow, it's early," he said yawning. He walked to his room and went to find some clothes. He walked in to his closet and grabbed a pair of neon orange baggy cargo style pants that were fitted only at the waist and the rest was really baggy. Dropping the pants he had been wearing before on the floor. Then he pulled them up buttoned and zipped them up and went back to the closet and looked for the right shirt. With these pants he needed something with fishnets. He looked and found his favorite black beater and a long sleeve fishnet top to match. "Well let's see how big the mess is with Sasuke." He said as he applied the jet-black eyeliner and mascara.

Sorry I know the paragraphs a little long, but I hope you guys like it!


	2. chapter 1 Ice Cream, Boys, Girls, and La

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Chapter 1 Ice cream, Boys, Girls, and Lawyers

((RECAP))

_He passed out asleep right after he finished everything. His alarm on his phone went off at eight thirty in the morning it vibrated in his phone and he jumped off the couch. "AHHHH, I didn't do it!!" he shouted. As he jumped off the couch. He looked around then pulled his phone out of his pocket looked at the clock. 8:31 am, "Oh wow, it's early," he said yawning. He walked to his room and went to find some clothes. He walked in to his closet and grabbed a pair of neon orange baggy cargo style pants that were fitted only at the waist and the rest was really baggy. Dropping the pants he had been wearing before on the floor. Then he pulled them up buttoned and zipped them up and went back to the closet and looked for the right shirt. With these pants he needed something with fishnets. He looked and found his favorite black beater and a long sleeve fishnet top to match. "Well let's see how big the mess is with Sasuke." He said as he applied the jet-black eyeliner and mascara._

((END OF RECAP))

Once Naruto had finished getting ready he looked in the mirror once more. Sighed, "I guess tonight I'm gonna be busy, working on getting the money for Sasuke to get out." he mumbled as he walked out of the door. He climbed into the car and drove off to the jail. By the time he got there it was noon right on the dot in fact. HE walked inside the cold building. The sound of his sneakers hitting the floor was almost scary. He was lucky we wasn't sitting in this place waiting to be put threw court with no lawyer.

Naruto was to play it cool or he would be dead the police would suspect it. Thank god he was always the calm one when it came to things. Well MOST things. The whole reason Sasuke was in this mess was because of his nerves and how he jumped at everything, and how he screamed when the police saw him. Naruto walked up to the front desk where a man sat with a large set of keys, that he was twirling on his fingers. "How may I help you?" he said looking at Naruto.

"I'm here to ((sigh)) help with the Sasuke Uchiha case." Naruto said scratching his head then, looking the guy straight in the eye.

"Oh the guy with the black hair and was brought in last night?" said the guy stopping the swinging of the keys on his hand.

"Yes that's the one," he said with another sigh.

"You sure are an enthusiastic one aren't you?" he said with a chuckle.

"So can I see him or talk to someone about getting him out of here?" he asked looking at his nails and the chipped black nail polish.

"Yeah I'll get him hold on, you can sit there." He told Naruto.

"Alright, thanks." Said Naruto sitting down, in the chair. He set his left leg on top of his right and leaned back, "I really don't like this place," thought Naruto.

"Naruto?" came the sound of Sasuke's voice.

Naruto raised his head "huh?... Sasuke!" he said standing up.

"Yeah I told you that I would be ok," said Sasuke.

"So how much do I have to pay to get you out of here?" said Naruto.

"Well since it wasn't an armed robbery I have to go to court and pay a fine of... of well..."

"OF WHAT" said Naruto getting very frustrated?

"Of 1000 dollars, plus an extra 600 dollars for the claim of what was stolen last night." said Sasuke looking at that floor.

"Damnit Sasuke! You know where I work I can barely make the rent as it is. Why do you have to keep screwing up like this?" said Naruto letting out a large frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Sorry? That's not good enough this time! Last time I'm saving your butt Sasuke. Last time your lucky I'm gonna do this and not make you call your parents and tell them how their "perfect" Sasuke is behind bars." said Naruto raising his hands to his temples.

"I didn't mean you any harm, I just... it was an accident." said Sasuke walking up to Naruto wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into the fish netted chest.

Naruto just sighed and put his hands on Sasuke's back. "Why don't you just let me go so I can find you a lawyer, so that way I get my money's worth of this whole situation am not going to become some... some dancer just to get you out of jail..." 'Though I've always wanted to be...' he thought as he pilled Sasuke's arms off from his waist.

"Fine, but will you come and see me as soon as you finish with the errands that you have to finish?" said Sasuke as he was being taken off of Naruto by Naruto's own hands.

"I'll see what I can do..." said Naruto.

"By the way... I think you would make a wonderful dancer." Said Sasuke with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "yeah Sasuke what ever you say..." He nodded sarcastically, "I guess I'll see you later."

"All right g'bye Naruto" said Sasuke as Naruto turned around walking at a quickening pace.

"Bye..." was all he said flashing the peace sign not even looking back.

"Damnit I have really blown it with him, now after this he is gonna kick me out and then he's gonna find someone new... well maybe... I doubt it... but what if he just throws all my stuff in the trash and just forgets about me after this... look what you did Sasuke!" he said to himself. The guard looked at him and rolled his eyes.

((With Naruto))

"This is it next time... when he gets out of jail this is over! WE are over," said Naruto. "And since he said that I am really never ever going to be a dancer, not if it turns him on!" he just mumbled, with a huff of a breath. He walked out of the jail to his car and drove off to work.

When he had gotten there he sighed walked in threw the back entrance and put on the hat, the shirt, and the apron that was supplied at the small ice cream store. He loved his job, but with the payments he was about to make now he was gonna have to ask if he could work extra hours then when he got off he would look for some new neighbor hoods to go threw and steal plenty of cash to get Sasuke out of jail. This was way too much stress on him. Naruto stood behind the counter when a man with candy apple red hair and a thick layer of eyeliner and thick-rimmed glasses walked in and looked at the selection. "Hmmm," thought the guy with red hair.

"Hello, sir my name is Naruto Uzumachi how may I help you? You are welcome to try any of our flavors. My personal favorite is the Lemon Sorbet, or the Cake Batter. If you would like a recommendation on the sundaes with a twist, I really enjoy the Morning Buzz." said Naruto pretending he cared.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku, I heard this place was really good. My brother comes here quite often, do you know him? He states that all the staff dose," he said.

"Maybe... OH MY GOD ARE THE AUTHOR!? I love all your books! I've read them all! My personal favorite is um that one Finding Who I Am I loved it the romance in it was just so... so passionate!" said Naruto jumping with excitement. "Oh your brother is he that Kankuro guy? 'Cause yeah we all know him in fact he was just here about an hour ago is what my friend said." said Naruto.

"Yes well please get me the Strawberry Sorbet, nothing extra." said Gaara.

"Alrighty sir!" said Naruto with a large fake toothy grin.

Naruto served him and was paid a nice tip of 100 dollars was included. Naruto grinned a much smaller grin that was real when that extra was put into his palm. "Use that to buy you a much better smile, one that's not so fake like that one," said Gaara as he placed it in his hand. Gaara turned and left licking the drip from the cone as he walked out.

"He tipped me..." was all Naruto said.

((Later After Work))

"Where should I go to look for a Lawyer?" said Naruto driving threw town. Right then he saw in big bold letters "KONOHA LAWYERS" he turned on his blinker and drove into the parking lot. He climbed out and walked into the building.

"How may I help you sir." came a voice of a girl from over a desk. She had pink hair and turquoise eyes.

"Yes ma'am I need to see for a lawyer. My friend is in jail and I need to get him out of there."

"Oh I know just the guy," she said. "Just the guy to take care of this. Would you like to meet and talk to him? I will have him right here any minute if you would like to look and talk with all of the Lawyers in this office you are more then welcome to" she said thinking, "Oh this guy is hot. I would really like to get to know this guy..." she thought.

"Can I just speak with this guy you want me to talk to...?" he said tapping his foot on the hardwood floor of the office entry.

"His office is just down the hall, if you would like me to lead you to It." she said grinning a stupid grin. "By the way the name is Sakura."

"I'm Naruto Uzumachi," said Naruto looking at his watch. "Do you know what time the jail visiting hours end?" He asked. "No, but I'm sure Kakashi-Kun will know he has worked with plenty of people that were in jail." she replied.

"Oh, thanks any way." he said fallowing her threw the halls. She would keep swinging her hips so it was more noticeable. Naruto glanced down then looked at the walls they were a dark red and half way up his waist from the floor was wood panel. The trim on the top of the was an olive green.

"Here you are, call me," she said handing him a card with her phone number on it.

She knocked on the door and a man with silver hair and dark eyes opened it. "Kakashi Hatake, and you are?" he said sticking his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto took his hand and shook it "Naruto Uzumachi."

"Ah Naruto how can I be of your service?" said Kakashi walking into the office.

"Well my friend is in jail and I need to get him out of jail. So I figured I would need a lawyer," he said.

"Ah well let's get started then," said Kakashi closing the door and walking towards the desk letting Naruto sit down.

((Later After The Meeting))

"So we got a deal then?" said Kakashi about an hour and a half later.

"Yes sir I will buy you a subscription to cum cum paradise for two years and you'll knock off 50 of the costs?" said Naruto grinning "I can give you all of mine I don't read them any more..." said Naruto

"Yeah if you let me look at them I'll knock off 60 of the charges!" said Kakashi.

"Deal!" said Naruto making his way to the door.

"Wow I would have figured that Sakura thought you gay from your outfit... I mean look at it, no one straight would ever wear something like that and then well your make up and nail polish..."

"Yeah she wants me to call her... maybe I'll call and invite her to the mall and then we can have a shopping date!" said Naruto laughing.

"That would be hilarious!" said Kakashi with a laugh. "See you later kid," he said.

"You too Kakashi!" he said, walking out of the office. Sakura was starring all goo-goo eyes at him as he waved and walked out the door to his car.

"Wow he is cute!" said Kakashi and Sakura in unison.

"Sakura I hope you have a chance with him," said Kakashi.

"I sure hope he calls me!" she said.

"He told me he would," said Kakashi walking back to his office, while Sakura's eyes grew huge.

"He did?!" she said looking Kakashi's direction then noticed he was gone.

((With Naruto))

"To bad the jail is closed," said Naruto. "Actually I think it's a good thing that the jail is closed I am so done with him!" said Naruto remembering the anger that he was caused this morning.

So how was it ((be honest!)) if there are any errors on this please tell me!


	3. chapter 2 being the robber in the den

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Chapter 2 Being the robber in the den

((RECAP))

_"To bad the jail is closed," said Naruto. "Actually I think it's a good thing that the jail is closed I am so done with him!" said Naruto remembering the anger that he was caused this morning. _

((END OF RECPAP))

Naruto had gone home zooming off as fast as he could get there with a grin. He had gotten 100 dollars just for his personal pleasure or as Gaara had put it: "To buy a new smile."

Tonight he would go and get his hands on whatever he could find. He drove up into the house and changed. He put on a pair of black jean pants, a black long sleeve shirt and his black hoodie that was a pull over. He looked in his draw and grabbed his skiing mask. He pulled it over his head and fixed it so it covered just right.

He looked in the mirror, then pulled it off and set it down on the dresser. He shook his head, "I can't believe I am doing this," he said.

He pulled it back on and shook his head pulling up his oversized hood so you could barely see his face. Or the mask. It was dark already and the moon was still rising. He looked out the window and pulled his mask off once more and threw back the hood. He walked outside and climbed into the small black sports car.

He drove down by the near store that was for "rich" people of the area well it was a fancy "Wal-Mart" (R) to Naruto. He parked the car behind the building. It was closed so it was dark already, no one would see the car.

He began to walk back threw the woods that was behind it and as he walked out of the trees he pulled the mask on and adjusted it so that he could see out of it. He then pulled up the hood.

"It's time to focus Naruto" he thought dropping to the floor and began to crawl under the fence. He was in the backyard of the large house.

He crawled a little further making sure no animals were around. He stood up and walked carefully hunched over to the fence that was completely black. He creped up to the backdoor. The house was dark inside.

He walked over to a near window. He pulled the screen off and pushed up the glass. Open... "Why is the window open? Aren't they afraid of robbers like I?" he thought as he slipped in.

He scanned the dark room no one... furniture, but no one was in it.

"Odd" he looked in the corners of the room for a motion detector

"Nothing." he rushed forward.

He walked up the stairs. Looked around when he reached the top. All the doors were open. "Hmmm" he thought as he slipped up in first room.

No one was in there.

He looked around and found a jewelry box. He opened it, grabbed three necklaces, two rings, a bracelet, and an extra ring. He gently closed the box. So gently it didn't make a sound.

He snuck out of the room. He sunk down and crouched as he walked across the hall looking around.

The second room was much larger then the first and he saw a dresser with a box on top of it. He snuck up to the box opened it. Inside of the box were a large number of watches. He grabbed five two gold, two silver, and one platinum.

He shoved them into his pocket along with the jewelry. He snuck out and went to the last room in this part of the house.

He was sure that the house was empty and walked into the room. There was a box a key on top of it. Naruto stuck the key into the lock on the box. It opened and inside was a large stack of cash. Naruto grabbed it and then grabbed one of the chains on the door to the box.

He closed the box and locked it. He walked out. Then crouched down and saw the master bedroom and another room was just down the hall.

He crawled to the room in front of the master. He looked around and saw a large standing jewelry box in the corner. He opened the sides of it and grabbed two of the pearl necklaces and one chain. He pulled out a pair of earrings and then he grabbed a few jeweled bracelets and then he found a feminine watch and turned to sneak out when he noticed there was a box of watches on the counter.

He walked up to the box and to one. He looked out the door and snuck into the master bedroom. Naruto walked up to the larger Jewlery box.

He grabbed a large set of earrings that were on the bottom of a stack of brand-new earrings still in the packages. Then he grabbed two necklaces and then a bracelets and a couple of old colognes that were worth plenty of money.

He opened the bottom draw of the jewelry box. There was a large wad of cash. His eyes lit up "Perfect" he went for the middle of the wad and grabbed all the hundreds.

He was finished. So he slipped down and out of the house. He closed the window sighed and walked out of the yard the way he came in.

Naruto ran out to his car so he could see in the light what he got and total it all out. He ran to his car.

He opened the door to his car and then set all of the items he had just stolen on the seat. All the cash turned out to be about 1100 dollars. It wasn't to bad, but he would need more that would cover

Kakashi and 100 dollars of what it would cost to get Sasuke out of jail.

Next house he needed to get another thousand and maybe even more... He needed to pay rent.

He pulled off the mask sighed wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Back to work." he thought standing up and walking back to the grove of trees.

The next house was a little further maybe a block. This was a new neighborhood he had never been in before, but it was very similar to the one that Sasuke had gotten caught in. Actually it was the neighborhood after it.

He walked up to the fence and slid under army style. He climbed out from under; hopefully this house was as easy as the last house. He crawled to the fence and stood up.

He had his back to the fence and waited for a second. Looked across the yard... nothing just some grass and a small-concreted path that he walked on.

When he reached the back door, he didn't dare touch the doorknob he did how ever look threw the door window to make sure no one was near the entrance that he would choose.

He found a window that was really near the ground. He grabbed the screen not knowing that he was walking straight into a trap, no one would see this trap unless they would have known the owner of the house.

The window slid open. He climbed in, no alarm. He looked in the

Corners of all the visible rooms. Nothing.

He walked in the living room. He looked down at the coffee table. On the table was a large stack of cash was there. This was easier then he thought it would have been.

He reached down and grabbed it shoving it all in his pocket. When he turned about to jump out the window a lamplight that was right behind him switched on.

Naruto's eyes grew. "Hey you, why do you need that cash?" came a familiar voice...

((WITH SASUKE))

Sasuke sat on his bunk. "Why didn't Naruto stop by? Where is he? Did he get mad at me and decide not to come back because he hates me?" he thought.

"Hey dude? What's your problem? Go to bed! I'm tired and you keep mumbling. I really don't feel like listening to your relationship problems!" said a voice coming from the top bunk.

"Well I'm just worried... He said he would be here when he had found me a lawyer," said Sasuke.

The guy jumped down from the bunk, he then sat next to Sasuke on his bed. "Well maybe you going to jail pissed him off," said the guy.

"I know I pissed him off," said Sasuke.

"Why did you piss him off more like how? Oh yeah by the way the name's Kisame." said the guy.

"Sasuke. Because I can't stay calm in the situation we were in at that moment. I was caught and he got away," said Sasuke.

"Oh what were you guys doing?" asked Kisame.

"We were robbing this house. The motion detector went off when I was "being careless" when I was heading for the dining room." said Sasuke.

"Damn that sucks." said Kisame. "You know you look like my... friend... Itachi."

"YOU KNOW ITACHI!? He's my brother!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah we are tight," said Kisame "Actually tomorrow he's supposed to come and visit me..." he finished.

"You can't tell him about me being in jail he'll want to see me... then he'll... I don't know what, but it won't be to pleasant." said Sasuke.

"Ok I won't" said Kisame.

"So how did you get in here?" asked Sasuke.

"That's another tale for another night," said Kisame climbing back up to his bunk.

"Darn it..." mumbled Sasuke.

A soft chuckle was all that was heard from Kisame.

((WITH NARUTO))

Naruto gulped and turned around all he saw was the shadow of a guy.

"I won't take it if you don't call the cops." said Naruto.

The guy stood up and walked up to Naruto; he pushed back his hood and pulled off his hood. He caressed his cheek as it was exposed. "So it's you from the ice cream shop." he said. Naruto had closed his eyes. As soon as he had said that they opened. He knew exactly who it was.

"Gaara..." he said. Quietly. Looking into the darkly circled eyes.

"I... I am sorry." he looked down ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me why you need the money. I will see if it is up to my exceptions," said Gaara rubbing Naruto's cheek with his fingers.

"I need to get my friend out of jail. I need to pay rent. Plus I have to pay for a lawyer." he said looking into Gaara's eyes.

"All right, but I need something from you to repay me with." said Gaara.

"What must I do to repay you?" asked Naruto getting lost in Gaara's soft teal eyes.

"This" said Gaara pushing his body close to Naruto's and shoving his tongue into his mouth as it was slightly open. Naruto fully accepted the fact that he and his favorite author were making out. In fact he began to push his tongue back at Gaara. The lip lock was going to last longer then Gaara had planned... that was ok.

Naruto pulled away to catch his breath. "How was that or do you need more then that for payment?" asked Naruto grinning.

"That was perfect. Thank you now you may go." said Gaara. Turning away

"You may use the door or the way you came in." Naruto jumped out the window.

Naruto slid down the glass to the window and pushed the screen back on it and ran off to count the cash he had just scored.

When he reached the car, he opened the door and shoved all the stuff he had just gotten and then counted what he had just gotten. Twenty-five thousand in cash. He just got 2500 in cash.

That was just from Gaara.

((WITH GAARA))

"That wasn't enough." thought Gaara "I could have had more... I have issues, but I don't know that guy... Maybe I should go by the ice cream shop tomorrow and maybe he'll be there," he kept thinking.

"Hey Gaara! What are you doing tomorrow?" asked a guy running down the stairs.

"Nothing going to that ice cream shop tomorrow the one you showed me or told me about," said Gaara.

"See I told you it was good!" said the guy "I was hoping you would want to go with me to go see a movie my friends have to work and I am all alone, besides that one chick that I like said "no" so I wanted to know if my favorite brother wanted to go with me!" said the guy.

"Maybe after I go get some Ice cream I have plans there," said Gaara, hiding his blush.

"Ooh what kind of plans? Never mind the movies I wanna see your plans!" said his brother.

"Kankuro! No!" said Gaara getting angry.

"Well why are you blushing?? Hmmm? I wanna know what you are gonna do because after all you are my BABY brother!" said Kankuro.

"You wanna start that baby brother shit? I'll show you how is the baby in this relationship here!" said Gaara jabbing his fist into Kankuro's gut.

"OW! Dude that hurt," he said grabbing where he was hit.

"What did I tell ya'?" said Gaara almost grinning.

"Why are you happy?" asked Kankuro. "Is there something I should know about? If so you must tell me! Or I will call the Grudge to come and eat you... ALIVE" Kankuro smirked "So you gonna tell me? Or not?" he said opening his mouth wide, then clearing his throat.

"NO I refuse to tell you if anything has happened. The Grudge doesn't scare me any more!" said Gaara.

"Yeah right." said Kankuro clicking his throat so that it sounded as though he was the Grudge.

Gaara glared at him and walked up the stairs and went into his room slamming the door. "He's is DEFINETLY up to something." said Kankuro. "I just don't know what..." he finished in his mind. As he turned off the light and went upstairs, and into his room softly shutting his door and locking it. He was afraid Gaara would stab him in his sleep.

Gaara was the type to pull a stunt like that.

((With Naruto))

Naruto drove home a glow. He kissed someone hot. He also got the cash he needed plus even more.

He reached the drive way shoved everything in his pocket and ran inside. He counted all the cash 2500 and 1100 in cash so add that up and he had 3600 dollars "Ok plenty."

He added up all the money he would get from the gold and jewelry. A total of about two thousand. So tomorrow he would go to the pawnshop and cash it all in. He would go to a good friend of his pawnshop.

The Inuzuka Pawn Shop, it was pretty close to the grocery store near Naruto's house. Inside it was furnished well everything in it was of a large value or some sort of value.

It was always either full or empty. Monday was when he put all his new stuff out so Monday threw Wednesday he would have a fairly full shop.

Naruto threw all the stuff in he had just taken in the drawer that he had stashed all the other stuff in. Naruto just sighed as he walked to his bed then he grinned. "I think I'm in love." He said.

Naruto fell atop his bed where he grinned and thought "I'ma go there again in a month."

((WITH GAARA))

When the door slammed he turned on his computer and clicked on Microsoft Word (R) and he began to type:

There I sat in the corner in my living room. I knew they were coming, coming to take either every ounce of money I have or just take all my belongings.

I had a plan; I had a plan to stop him from ever taking any money so earlier that night I threw twenty-five thousand on the coffee table.

Then I turned all the lights in my house off. It was dark and I sat down right next to the lamp in my house.

At exactly 9:30 pm I saw the window across from me be opened, not broken, but open. It was either this robber was really stupid or really smart.

He had his hood up and he wore a mask so his face was not visible what so ever.

When he spotted the money he reached down and collected it shoved it all in the large pocket of the hoodie that he wore. He was done just like that I guess and he turned to leave when I pulled the cord on the lamp and I saw him stop in his tracks.

I knew my face wasn't visible from the way the light was spread threw the room. "Hey you! What do you need that money for?" I asked.

He turned to face me I knew he was panicking. "I will leave it if you don't call the cops." he said this so coolly. Panic was just laced threw out his form.

I knew that voice; I had heard it today in fact. I was curious, so I walked up to him threw his hood back and pulled his mask off.

Underneath that was a sweaty version of the guy that I had seen earlier he worked at an Ice Cream shop. His breathing wasn't heavy, but yet it wasn't normal.

He said my name looked down his eyes full of shame. "Well, you tell why you need that money. If I think it is an acceptable answer I will let you take the money and I shall never speak of this to any one. EVER," was what I told him?

"My best friend is in jail. I need to bail him out please, I need to get him out," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You can have it, but I need some sort of payment for it." I said.

"Whatever it is I will do it!" he said his eyes sparkled from that.

"This." that was all I said as I smashed my lips into his. He tasted like a mixture of sweat and the sweet strawberry ice cream he had served me earlier.

As soon as Gaara finished that paragraph he heard his door creak open.

He turned around and saw Kankuro standing right there. At his door.

Gaara exited out of that so he wouldn't see it then he logged off so he could try, but never get on to read it.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara as he close his laptop.

"I was just gonna check on you, but with you being all sneaky like that I'm getting worried about you. You know if you keep a secret for to long your head will explode," said Kankuro.

"Whatever if it dose you can say I told you so, but I doubt it will?" said Gaara.

"Ok, we'll see tomorrow I will probably say It.," said Kankuro.

"Yeah sure, goodnight." said Gaara taking off his shirt then taking off his pants. He was about to pull down his boxers when Kankuro looked at him.

"You can wait until I'm gone to do that," Kankuro said rushing out of the room.

"Finally he's gone." said Gaara taking them off and pulling on a new pair and crawling into bed.

So how was it ((be honest!)) if there is any errors on this please tell me! I hope my writing was to your expectations! If not please let me know what you think!


	4. chapter 3 working and meeting

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Chapter 3 Working, and meeting

**A/N Hey guys I know most of you have read this chapter and I wanted to let you know that my wrist is giving me issues (carpultunnel sp?) so I can't type out my next chapter until next week after some rest... I am so sorry to all my readers I hope that I didn't disapoint you! Sorry once again!**

((RECAP))

_"You can wait until I'm gone to do that," Kankuro said rushing out of the room. _

_"Finally he's gone." said Gaara taking them off and pulling on a new pair and crawling into bed._

((END OF RECPAP))

The next morning Gaara was still with his head full of thoughts of Naruto the guy who was in his house for maybe ten minutes but that didn't matter how long he was in there it was the fact he was actually in his house. Today he would go to that ice cream shop to get well to what he wanted an eye full of a certain blond.

((WITH NARUTO))

"I can't believe myself! I am such an IDIOT what is he going to think of me? Was he lying? What if the cops come to my house? Oh dear, I am going to be in trouble..." thought Naruto, as he looked threw his closet. Today he felt like wearing "normal" clothes. He found a pair of comfortable jeans that fit snug, but not tight. Digging threw his closet he found an orange t-shirt that said "Orange: My favorite color" in black. He pulled that shirt on he looked in the mirror shook his head as though he was disgusted with something.

Naruto pulled on his favorite jacket. The weather wasn't to cold, but it was beginning to get cool. As soon as he walked out the door he walked over to his car and got in. "And off to the jail I go!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

He pulled up to the jail. He climbed out of his car and walked into the building.

At the desk was the same guard he had seen the last time he was here.

"I'm here to see Sasuke, again..." he said annoyed even more.

"Lemme go get him!" said the guy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just hurry up, I got stuff to do" said Naruto snapping.

The security guard just nodded and went to retrieve Sasuke.

Naruto sat down tapping his hand on the armrest of the chair. The expression on his face told you fully "Don't you dare screw with me! Or I will be forced to get up in your face!" Any body would not say any thing to piss him off, but Sasuke would be a different story. A VERY different story. With a sigh the sound of feet on the paved floor was heard. Naruto just rolled his eyes "Don't screw with me..." he mumbled.

Sasuke saw the blond slumped in the chair and grinned. Naruto looked his way and gave him a look of annoyance.

"Hey" said Sasuke sitting in the chair beside him.

"I've got the money and I got you an attorney," said Naruto looking straight not even turning to look at Sasuke.

"You did?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I thought I should let you know. With that done I need to know when your hearing is so that I know when I need to show my face around here again." said Naruto, still looking at something other then Sasuke.

"Oh I think it's next Saturday, but please... come tomorrow, I just really feel horrible not seeing you every day." said Sasuke with a hurt look in his eye.

"That's what you tell me, huh? Well when we WERE living together you said 'I was overly protective and that I bugged you' then you would never talk to me some nights... You are just a-a-a don't even get me started. I have had enough of your shit! All you ever do is complain I can't handle it, some days I-I-- I just can't handle this--" and then Naruto stood up and walked out.

"Don't- I'm screwed..." was all Sasuke could get out by the time Naruto was out of the jail.

Naruto got into his car wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Damn that Sasuke." Naruto just shook his head and sat his head in his hands, and sobbed. He took a good little while of pure sobs then tried to pick him up off the floor and get heading off to work.

"Work, my favorite." he thought. He got out of the car walked in threw the back entrance. He grabbed his apron and over shirt. He buttoned up the shirt then he pulled the apron over his head then pulled on the stupid little hat and walked out behind the counter. Naruto hadn't looked in a mirror and every once and a while he would feel a tear fall down his cheek. He would just wipe it away and pretend it was nothing. Today was pretty slow. He had made a total of five ice creams. Naruto was sitting in the back room trying to work on his smile. His fake smile that was. He bared his teeth and made his lips turn up and he smiled so hard that he closed his eyes. "That'll work for now," he thought. He walked out of the back room to the counter. He pulled out more ice cream for each little scoop. Today was well, boring.

Naruto had an hour of work left until he got a break of thirty minutes, during that time he would visit Kakashi tell him more details tell him that they needed to meet on a certain day what time and any other information he could think to give him.

((WITH GAARA))

"No Kankuro! Leave me alone I am going out! It's none of your concern what I do with my life now shut up! Let me go!" yelled Gaara as he tried to reach the door.

"No not until you tell me where and what you are doing!" said Kankuro being dragged by Gaara as he attempted to leave the house.

"Fine, you can come! I am just going to go to the ice cream to buy a quart of strawberry sorbet, and maybe buy me a large sized cup of It.," said Gaara.

"Yeah sure." said Kankuro letting go of Gaara's legs and then fallowing Gaara out to his car. They got into the car, Gaara started the engine. It roared to life, they drove out of the garage to the exit of the community gate opened slowly letting them out.

As soon as they hit the first red light, Gaara lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Kankuro looked at him. "I didn't know you smoked?" he said looking at his brother.

"Where did you think my allowance use to go when we all lived with Temari? You honestly thought I was spending it on something to keep me entertained? That's so sad," said Gaara.

"It's a dirty habit. You should really look to a different method of release," said Kankuro, trying to be the protective big brother.

"Yeah well it's not as bad as my old habit," said Gaara.

"What was your old habit? How did you get away with all of this?" asked Kankuro.

"I use to cut, and smoke weed," said Gaara as though it was another stupid joke that he was waiting for Kankuro to laugh.

"No, how did you get away with all of this? How come Temari never caught you? She always caught me doing and buying shit." said Kankuro, embarrassed that his little brother could sneak things he had only dreamed of getting away with.

"Simple, you don't leave it everywhere. You also shut up and don't have your friends calling and leaving messages with Temari," said Gaara, as if it were the answer to a simple math equation.

"You are a genius my brother," said Kankuro. "Well I guess the stuff I tried to get away with was just to stupid for my own good. Now that I live with you I can get away with plenty more." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"Yes like your porn." said Gaara, "You are so lucky I don't tell Temari what you have been buying with your pay check every week."

"Please don't do that... she'll kill me!" he said as they pulled up into the parking lot of the ice cream shop.

"Whatever," said Gaara with a snort.

They walked into the shop. The sweet smell of sugar filled their noses. A soft chime alerted the staff that was working the counter that there was someone was in the building.

Naruto rushed out from the backroom and began "Hello, s--" he couldn't finish he just sort of blushed and said "Hey Kankuro, what do you want today?"

Kankuro just looked at his brother and saw the soft tint of pink on his brother's cheeks. "Well it WAS Gaara's idea to come here SO I'll let MY BROTHER order first." Kankuro said.

"Alright, what would you like me to get you?" asked Naruto with his new fake smile.

Gaara had noticed the swell and redness of Naruto's eyes, he couldn't help, but ask "Why were you crying?" he said.

Naruto just turned away. "I wasn't crying..." said Naruto looking at the floor.

"Yes you were, don't lie it's rude. What happened?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro just looked at Gaara and elbowed him in the side.

"I was having relationship issues if you must know." said Naruto sourly. "Now what can I get you?" Kankuro pinched the top of his nose.

"I want some strawberry sorbet in a large," said Gaara, in a same bitterness.

Naruto grabbed the spoon type of scoop and a large cup he got a large amount and placed it in the cup, then placed it onto of the counter.

"What do you want Kankuro." asked Naruto in a much softer tone.

"Um well how about you get me that one with the sprinkles and the cake flavor sort of thing and it had all kinds of stuff. I forgot what it's called." said Kankuro.

"Happy Birthday." replied Naruto. "I get that for you now." said Naruto. He dipped the spoon type scoops in water to wash them off and grabbed the scooped the cake batter flavor, and then he smashed it against the counter that was meant for mixing; he then grabbed the chocolate syrup. He squirted it on the ice cream he then grabbed a handful of sprinkles and mixed them all in it. He then took a small spoon full of cherries and mixed them in as well. He had finished and handed it to Kankuro.

While Naruto had made the ice cream Gaara had gotten a small quart of strawberry sorbet.

They paid and Naruto sighed. "So dude care to spill what happened? You seem really down today," asked Kankuro.

"Well you know how Sasuke hasn't been at work these past two days? Well he's in jail and it's really hurtin' me bad. Besides this has really put our relationship on the rocks. I am so done with him as soon as he gets his sorry ass out of jail all his shit is out of my house. We are over, I have to pay so much money it's not even funny dude." said Naruto to Kankuro as he paid.

"Oh wow shit if I was you I would totally have left him so long ago before he could start any of this shit." said Kankuro.

"I would have left him, but then he would put a sort of guilt trip. Well then I would fall hard for him and I mean it literally." said Naruto slightly blushing.

"Oh that sucks, hey we should get together and watch movies and stuff at Gaara slash my place," said Kankuro.

"Maybe, sorry I snapped at you." said Naruto "There you go you heard all of It.," said Naruto with a small smile. "Hey I get off in like thirty minutes so you guys are welcome to hang out here until then. I kinda want to talk to your brother in private about something... so I don't have any more distractions about er- yesterday." said Naruto.

((30 MINUTES))

"Alright, see my new shift taker is here so I can go. Hold on lemme go get rid of this get up." said Naruto grinning.

He took off the apron and folded it on the counter; he then began to unbutton his shirt. Gaara was glued on him. The orange shirt he wore underneath was then visible. He took off the top shirt and folded it and placed it on the counter. He put it in the back room and grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Ok guys I'm ready!" he jumped the counter, and then walked up to them.

"That was fast!" laughed Kankuro.

"New record, huh?" laughed Naruto.

"I didn't know you knew my brother this well," said Gaara.

"Oh well we went to high school together, we used to hang out every other weekend and I use to work at getting him in trouble." said Naruto, "I use to leave messages with your guys sister saying 'Tell Kankuro that I got the porn for tonight' or 'I got the weed that we want to smoke tonight' or one time I even told Temari 'Ask Kankuro if next week the gang bang is still on' it was so funny" said Naruto.

Gaara gave a snort of laughter at each of those. "Hey dose one of you guys got a cigarette?" asked Naruto. / "Yeah I have some in the car," said Gaara.

"Can I barrow?" asked Naruto. "I need one today like really bad. Today has been rough so I need just a bit of a release. Hey Kankuro do you mind if I go smoke one with your brother... can you stay in here so I can speak at him... alone?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I hate that smell any way, so go on ahead," said Kankuro. "Hey how's your habit going any way?"

"Ok I guess I haven't done it since Sasuke went to jail, I'm being safe I don't want them to come and inspect my house and see it every where... so I cleaned it all up, nothing there." said Naruto walking behind Gaara.

They walked outside and Gaara reached into his car grabbing a small white box, and a lighter. He opened top and grabbed one out and handed one to Naruto. He put it between his lips and waited for Gaara to hand him the lighter to light it.

"Listen I'm sorry I just didn't want to spill what happened in front of your brother. I know him well and if he knew what we did, he might kill I mean after all you are his BABY brother as he use to put It.," said Naruto with a slight grin.

"I kind of understand that, but now I bet he is even more suspicious of something," said Gaara taking a drag of his. "I like to keep things from him because he is so utterly stupid and will never get it not even in a million years." said Gaara with a snort letting it out.

"Yeah he never was too bright." said Naruto. "So what have you done today?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really just drag Kankuro with me here and nothing else really I mean I began a new book story thing, but other then that I really have done nothing." said Gaara placing the cigarette to his lips and took a swift in hale, and slowly let it out. "What about you?" he asked.

"I went to tell Sasuke that I got him a lawyer, and he made me so mad that I well, I cried." said Naruto. "He kinda to some extent caused it, but I think most of it was my anger just spilling out of me like an insane mental wreck." said Naruto.

"Oh sorry it was none of my business I didn't mean to pry." said Gaara in reply. / "Oh well it's over so yeah let's get back in so your brother doesn't eat all the ice cream in there," said Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah good idea," said Gaara squishing the butt on the concrete then stepping on it.

Naruto threw his on the ground and stepped on it. He opened the door letting Gaara in and then fallowing.

"Have a nice smoke boys?" asked Kankuro holding his ice cream and his spoon that was in Gaara's ice cream. "You know Gaara you do have good taste all though it taste gross after eating something so sweet." said Kankuro.

"Gimme that!" shouted Gaara grabbing the ice cream from his hands. "That's mine!"

"What did I tell you?" said Naruto.

All the boys either chuckled or laughed. "What did you tell him?" said Kankuro after they had finished laughing.

"You are too much," said Naruto "So you wanna go stop and let me get something to eat I'm starved." said Naruto

"Yeah ice cream only fills you up so much." said Kankuro.

**I'm gonna end it here for now… sorry if it is a bit of a cliff! Tell me what you think! ((Be honest!)) **


	5. ch 4 A place

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Chapter 4 A Place to Meet

((RECAP))

"You are too much," said Naruto "So you wanna go stop and let me get something to eat I'm starved." said Naruto

"Yeah ice cream only fills you up so much." said Kankuro.

((END OF RECAP))

Naruto rubbed his gut as they sat at a small Ramen shop and he ate a bowl of miso.

"So what have you been up to Kankuro? Well since yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing bothering my brother and watching movies..." said Kankuro with a guilty grin.

"Only you would sit and do that all day." said Naruto taking a bite of his Ramen.

"Heheh you know it! Well then Gaara was being all secretive... so then I was being all nosey! Heh I am a good big brother aren't I?" said Kankuro as he smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah I would have killed you in your sleep last night if I were him, 'cause you do so happen to live in his house... so I don't think you have the right to be nosey..." said Naruto with a grin.

"At least some one sees my point," mumbled Gaara, as he watched Naruto eat.

"Yeah well when I was in high school I lived in my own apartment paid for it and everything, but I had a 'Guardian' type guy. He use to go threw all my stuff and piss me off, because he'd go threw my drawers and if he didn't find a condom he would freak out and give me a long lecture. Then he would give me a whole pack. He bugged me. Then one day he found me with another guy on the couch and freaked out... it was funny because he ran out and then knocked on the door and said 'so sorry Naruto' when I answered the door." said Naruto laughing.

"Oh what did say about you being gay?" asked Kankuro.

"Well he just blushed when he walked in and then said please excuse that. I... we need to talk, Naruto. So then he made me have the long awkward talk with him about how he was gay too." said Naruto then scrunching up his nose.

"Oh that must have sucked," said Kankuro.

"Yeah then he gave me a bottle of lube and said 'This will make it not hurt so bad' Oh man he wouldn't shut up." said Naruto.

"Why did he have that?" asked Gaara looking out the window.

"Well he told me that every gay man carries a small thing of either lube or petroleum jelly or something like that," said Naruto, finishing and throwing some bills on the table and standing up, fallowed by Kankuro and Gaara.

They left once Naruto had climbed into the driver's seat his phone rang; "Hello?" he said hoping it wasn't Sasuke.

"Naruto! It's Kakashi, I was wondering if you were going to come in today. I want to know because I have some plans I can change them but I want to make sure, y'know so you can come over and discuss whatever," said Kakashi.

"Oh well I was- I honestly forgot, if you are going out go on ahead I kinda had some plans." said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Go have fun, kid" said Kakashi "Don't worry about it!" Naruto could hear his smile in the tone of voice he used.

"Oh if you insist!" said Naruto.

"Of course kiddo!" said Kakashi "I'll talk to you later!" he finished.

"Yeah later!" said Naruto excitedly.

With that Kakashi hung up the phone. "That was Sasuke's lawyer and he said I didn't need to go by today! So you want to come over or something?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Temari said she would come over later today, to check up on us and make sure we don't have any fresh porn that she hasn't seen," said Kankuro.

"Since when is it we? I don't own any porn that's all your collection. She is making sure you don't have any new shit, because she is your wanna be mother." said Gaara not much louder then a whisper.

"You do own porn. I even went to the store with you when you bought It." said Kankuro.

"OK well if you want to I could take it all and keep it with me... You wouldn't have to hide it..." said Naruto with a sly grin.

"Hey that's a great idea and then we can have a movie watching party at your house!" said Kankuro.

"No, I-" said Gaara before getting cut off by Naruto.

"NO! Well not tonight though, I have a friend coming over and we had plans for tonight." said Naruto, "Oh I'm sorry Gaara what did you want to say?"

"I-" Gaara started before being cut off once more only by Kankuro.

"Well if he's a guy and he's gay we can all watch them together! See wouldn't that be a brilliant idea?" said Kankuro.

"No, he doesn't like porn... He likes the real thing I guess..." said Naruto. "Yes Gaara?"

"I don't want to watch that... especially with him." said Gaara pointing at Kankuro.

"Wait, what do you mean the real thing?" asked Kankuro, after contemplating what Naruto said with out hearing Gaara's statement.

"Oh I never told you about my part time job?" said Naruto, with a slight blush that seemed to appear on his cheeks out of nowhere.

"No I mean I always heard Sasuke complain about you being out all night every Friday night or some other night. So what do you do?" asked Kankuro.

"I well I am a... well I don't work there any more, but I still keep my client, only one old client." said Naruto blushing. "I use to be, well I use to be a whore," he said looking down.

"Oh are you serious? You never seemed the type," said Kankuro. "I mean like Sasuke did, but you were too genuine and sweet and nice and what not." he finished.

"Oh you ask Sasuke he will tell you different," said Naruto with a chuckle.

Gaara was still struck with disbelief as his brother and Naruto kept talking on and on.

The conversation finally died down about how long Naruto had worked and where it was located.

"So I take it as a no then, well doesn't mean we can't hang out right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, what do you think Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"Huh?" said Gaara snapping back.

"Can we hang out at your house 'cause if not I'll let Kankuro come by my place," said Naruto with a large grin hoping the grin would earn a yes from Gaara.

"Yeah sure," said Gaara still kind of out of it, and sort of stunned that one of Kankuro's friends asked if he could come over, this Naruto was something different and he liked it. A lot.

"Alright cool I got to go get my car, I'll fallow." said Naruto with a grin.

When they walked back to the ice cream shop Naruto grabbed his keys from his pocket and pushed the unlocking button a soft chirp chirp went off on a small black sports car.

"Damn you got a new one?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah I can only keep a car for about a month maybe two, so I stopped buying and am just leasing cars now." said Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kankuro walked up to and looked at the car, it was shiny and the new car look was written all over it. He let his fingers slide over it slightly. "I need to get a better job," he said after backing away from the car.

"I need a new partner in my 'other' job, we split fifty, fifty." said Naruto behind his hand.

"Dude you got it!" said Kankuro, with a large toothy grin.

"Alright, I'll hook you up, and in a week we will be rolling in the dough," said Naruto throwing a quick knuckles to Kankuro.

"OH yeah." said Kankuro walking up to his brother who was sitting in the drivers seat cigarette in his mouth.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and turned in his seat and closed the door as Kankuro got into the car.

Gaara drove home with the loud boom of the car behind him making him glace back to get a view of the car that Naruto owned. The tinting was to good; he couldn't see the driver all though he wanted very much to see him he couldn't.

Kankuro sat in the car with a grin plastered on his face that would not come off even if he tried or was slapped silly.

"What did Naruto tell you that gave you that ridiculous grin?" he asked getting frustrated.

"He said he'd get me a good paying job, he knows people and help me buy a new car." said Kankuro half lying, half telling the truth.

"Oh so your that excited for 'that'" said Gaara raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah that's it in a nut shell" he said with a lighter grin.

"Sure, whatever." said Gaara turning into the neighborhood and typing in the code. The gate swung open slowly tapping the wall.

He drove in fallowed by the black sports car. He turned down the second street, and up to the fifth house on the left of a street of ten houses.

The house was large, very large. The front had a balcony the jetted out and then had a large drive way that pushed the house back making the balcony look closer. Under the balcony was a four-car garage. To the left of the garage was a large window that was about a 5'X 10' and had a curve that went over it. The window had a black curtain over it.

On the right of the garage was a large entryway that had a super tall arch way that lead to the door. The door was a stunning cherry wood color and had a beautiful stained glass window that was about 1' X 2' the look was a Sakura tree branch and flower.

Not to far from the door was a small window that was what looked like to be on the floor. That was about 2' X 10" this window was also covered by curtains.

As soon as Naruto drove up his jaw dropped he had never seen a house like this that he wasn't robbing.

Gaara pulled into the garage leaving it open. Naruto parked his car behind where Gaara had parked and got out. He walked in the garage and smiled, "This is a nice place you guys got. Well I mean you got," said Naruto re-directing it to Gaara.

"Thanks" said Gaara.

"Hey I live here too!" shouted Kankuro.

"You don't pay for it do you?" replied Naruto with a soft smirk.

"Shut up," was all he said turning around to walk inside. Naruto laughed he was about to fallow Kankuro in when someone grabbed the back collar of his shirt.

"-Cough- wha?" he managed before Gaara came in front of his and smashed his lips to Naruto's. It started out rough and sort of rough and forced. As it sort of progressed Naruto let the shock where down and bliss fill its place.

As Gaara bit and teased Naruto's lip, a soft sigh left Naruto's lips making them open slightly and Gaara pushed his tongue threw the newly parted lips.

Naruto then let them spread open more so Gaara had a better access. Gaara opened his mouth as wide as it could go at that gesture, their teeth clashed, with a soft click.

Gaara just as easily broke the kiss, panting for air. Naruto turned pink, "What was that?" he asked gasping for air still.

Gaara turned around and went to walk back in, "Hey I was talking to you!" said Naruto trying to catch up to Gaara.

Gaara just ignored him. Naruto then ran and stopped in front of him, "I said what was that I deserve to know why you kissed me you don't go kissing people and then walking off." said Naruto.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked around Naruto. "That my friend is for me to know and you to find out." he replied as he looked back and then opened the door and waited for Naruto to go.

Naruto just walked inside into the walk then to the garage entryway it was a small tiled area that was about five tiles by five, across from the door was a small nightstand size side table. On top of the table was a small black vase full with the reddest roses Naruto had ever seen in his life.

Naruto was speechless at the fact that his house was completely and utterly clean and smelt of the soft roses that were in front of him. He looked around each and every table seemed to be full of flowers of all types.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Kankuro as both Naruto and Gaara walked inside.

Naruto turned to hide his furiously blushing face. "We had a cigarette, and talked of how ridiculous you were acting," said Gaara as though he had said 'How about a quick outing?'

Not a shade of pink had been shown on the pale skin, Naruto still felt flushed and thought of ways to not become pink, "Think not so happy thoughts." he thought.

Finally he cooled down and turned around. "Sorry what?" he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nothing," said Kankuro laughing slightly.

They walked into the living room and Kankuro jumped into his seat. "So what should we watch first?"

Hey guys Ima end it here! BELIEVE ME I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I have excuses! Pulls out list see well any way... I couldn't type for a week because my wrist went out... ((Carpal tunnel)) then my computer crashed for a week too so I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Believe me I am! Sorry I didn't notice how short it was until now. I promise next chapter to be much longer.

Any way I love your reviews! So tell me what you think... ((Honesty it is key!))


	6. ch 5

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumachi. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where...

Chapter 4

((Recap))

Naruto signed it and ran out the door and went to the car and took off to work. Work was a total drag and as soon as he saw the black car pull up he knew he had hell to pay he just up and left yesterday without as much as a good-bye or a see ya later

((End of Recap))

Naruto ran to the back like he had something he had to do. He watched as the bell rang, he saw red hair when he looked out as he grabbed the replacement tub of ice cream. "Hold on be right with you." He called out.

"Take your time," came a cool voice from inside the shop.

Naruto was panicked and ran around the back looking for another tub of ice cream so he could be out, but then again he wanted to stay hidden away. He should have never come to work today.

The hangover was really beginning to kill him his head throbbed and he felt sick, but he needed to get paid. Finally he came out carrying a tub of ice cream. "Sorry for the wait we were out of ice cream and one of the new kids put it away wrong so I had to look for it." Naruto said setting it in then grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright. Naruto what's wrong?" asked Gaara looking at how Naruto was hunched slightly grasping at his head.

Naruto stood up, "Nothing, now would you like me to get you something?" asked Naruto massaging his temples.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto as he closed his eyes and began to cringe. "Yeah just the, strawberries and crème." Said Gaara looking as Naruto looked slightly green.

"Comin' right up." Said Naruto, with the fakest smile ever known to mankind, fallowed by a cringe.

"Seriously Naruto you look horrible." Said Gaara as Naruto got the ice cream and placed it in the small waffle cone cup with paper cup around it.

"I-er I am just fine." He said grasping at his head and pulling on his hair in chunks. "I just didn't sleep well last night and have a splitting head ache. It happens once in a while." Said Naruto closing his eyes trying to grasp the moment in itself.

"You really look like you are going to pass out honestly." Said Gaara with a matter of fact tone.

"Please, I'm sorry what I did yesterday was rude I shouldn't have left like that it was—ah horrible of me." Said Naruto to biting his lip and shuffling threw his pocket for his bottle of ibuprofen. He pulled out a small old Carmex® tin and took out a total of four small red capsules and threw them back and swallowed, "Gr that should help." Said Naruto.

"Naruto don't worry Temari was pulling her inner bitch out to all of us yesterday if I was you I would have left too." Gaara said looking straight at the blue eyes that were blood shot.

"No I lied, I have one reason why I left." Said Naruto turning around because he felt ashamed. "I—Gaara why don't you tell me why you tease me? Why do you make me get these feelings and make me confused? You make me feel warm then you end it. I hate to admit it—ah but Gaara you have… really you have pissed me off making me want to do these sorts of backbends that are nearly impossible. Gaara you don't know how I feel do you?" asked Naruto looking straight into the teal eyes.

"Naruto, I-I-I I don't know what to say. I have never been in love so this is new." Said Gaara looking down at his feet. "I don't know what I am doing so I fallow you. You constantly tease with the way you dress and look and just the way you are you it kills me, so sometimes I do control myself and just look, but others I have to touch." He finally looked up.

Naruto looked at Gaara for a moment. "Gaara I can't deal with this now. Any other day I would help you with your love life, today I got someone at my house waiting for me. So tell your brother to call me tonight he needs to meet his employer." Said Naruto looking at the sudden sadness that had covered Gaara's face.

"Yes Naruto." Said Gaara quietly then he turned and left quickly. Gaara was disappointed to say the least and hurt and cut deeply to say the most. Nobody had ever said no to him. No one had said the couldn't deal with it. No body had ever talked to him like how Naruto Uzumaki had just done.

Naruto was on to much medication for his headache he had been so blunt and rude he was almost afraid he hurt Gaara, but this didn't bother Naruto until he had watched the car drive off and leave in a hurry.

It was to late to turn back. Naruto sat in the back of the shop and lie down on the small futon they had in the back, the futon was the bosses he would move when his wife finished rearranging the house, but for now it was the use of the shop.

Naruto was exhausted and had the worst headache in his life he figured half of his headache was caused by guilt. He let himself loose some of it to his slight light sleep. When he heard the door jingle he got up served them ice cream and went back to the futon and waited for his shift to end and waited for then next counter workers to come in.

It was a young woman and an older man. They waved him off and he drove home to his small house and fell onto the couch. He dozed off for a minute and then was rudely interrupted by someone jumping onto of him. "Ooff Kiba? What do you want, -yawn- I'm beat." Said Naruto.

"Oh you're no fun right now, I'll let you sleep then." Said Kiba getting up and walking to the kitchen. "One more thing do you have anything other then Ramen in this house?" he asked.

"I think I got some instant rice and teriyaki chicken in the freezer and pantry." Said Naruto threw slight groans.

"Kay now night, night Naruto!" said Kiba chuckling.

Two hours later

Naruto rolled off the couch fully awake, "Ouch, Mmmm where's my dinner?" he said standing up looking at the kitchen where Kiba was with a bowl and chopsticks.

"Do I have to share?" asked Kiba pretending to pout. "Here I made you some." Said Kiba handing him a bowl of rice with a few pieces of chicken on top.

"I'm so hungry I could barf." Said Naruto taking a big bite. "MMM thanks Kiba."

"Never heard that one, nice Naruto real nice." Said Kiba finishing off the little amount of rice and chicken left over.

Ten minutes after the food was all finished and fought over the doorbell rang. Both Kiba and Naruto raced to the door and pushed each other out of opening the door; Kiba won pushing Naruto into the closet. Kiba then swung the door open so it covered the closet door. "Ouch Kiba lemme out of here!!" shouted Naruto.

"Hello, and who are you?" said Kiba as he looked at the guy in the doorway.

""I'm Kankuro, I need to see Naruto he's kinda my employer well kinda." Replied Kankuro running a hand threw his shaggy brown hair.

"Oh hold on lemme get him he's kinda stuck in a tight situation." Said Kiba as Naruto began to shout again.

"Kiba lemme out or I'm have to tell Shikamaru about what you have up to lately mister." Came Naruto's voice from behind the door.

"Gimme a moment." Said Kiba shutting the door and letting Naruto fall out of the closet.

"STUPID!!" shouted Naruto as he swung the door open. "Sorry Kiba thought it would be funny to lock me in a closet so now let's talk." Said Naruto.

"First off what was up earlier my brother said you looked sick like you were about to pass out or something. Then you popped a whole load of pills and then were all quiet you seem better now." Said Kankuro walking into the small house.

"Oh I had the worst hangover in forever, so yeah it was the first hangover since last year." Said Naruto.

"Oh that explains it. He seemed different when he got home though it was really odd he hasn't been as quiet as he was after he finished telling me about you I think you scared him, he's kinda never been around someone who is having more issues then he dose. Usually he is just not so shut up-ed I guess you can put It." Said Kankuro.

"Well I'll go talk to him about it, I feel guilty about it. I think I acted rude on my part. So I have to go see him and apologize or something." Said Naruto.

"Well if I were I would hurry up 'cause he locked his door and all you can here is sobs and the sound of his fingers typing. So please hurry up and do so. Temari will kill me if she knew that I let him get all depressed and whatever." Said Kankuro as he rubbed his left eye and yawned.

"Can you take me to your house? I want to talk to him about something and Kiba how much can I get with that?" said Naruto as he gestured towards the jewelry on the table.

"I'll give you eight alright and a hundred for last night a total of nine hundred alright how dose that sound?" asked Kiba putting on a straight face.

"Alright sounds fair. Except keep fifty I got enough to bail Sasuke out so yeah I should be good." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Alright later Naruto." Said Kiba kissing Naruto lightly.

"Brush your teeth! You still have morning breath and it's in the afternoon! Later dog breath!" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Are you guys like 'together'?" asked Kankuro curiously.

"No he just pays me… yeah I think I told you about him." Said Naruto.

"Oh that's him? You guys seem pretty close or whatever." Said Kankuro as he watched Kiba leave.

"Yeah we are good friends and have been since forever." Said Naruto "I prefer to it as friends with boundaries." He finished.

"Oh well my brother admitted well kinda any way that he has a crush the size of freakin' Russia on you." Said Kankuro smirking at the comment.

"Oh now dose he?" said Naruto flashing a foxy grin. "I knew he would with my good looks and genuine personality, who wouldn't?" he finished chuckling a little.

"Well, then you wanna go get to my place I told Gaara I wouldn't be to-to late." Said Kankuro gesturing to the door.

"Yeah lemme get my phone Kiba moved it from my pocket… here it is." Naruto pulled his phone out of the charger and fallowed Kankuro out of the door.

"So Naruto how long have you been gay without me knowing?" asked Kankuro.

"Well I've been gay since I met Sasuke well before that too, but he's the one who like made it all click so yeah." Said Naruto shyly blushing. "First it started out I was bi, but then after watching a shit load of porn I figured I liked guys a whole lot more." He turned crimson.

"You know I am like freakin' addicted to it." Said Kankuro, "But I am more into the chicks 'cause you know I am just to straight to even look at the dudes." He finished.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out like a long time ago, but I bet my collection is bigger." Said Naruto with a wiseass grin.

"We'll have to see about that," said Kankuro laughing as he finished his sentence.

They drove to Gaara's house in the large gated community. Kankuro drove to the large house. They pulled up as they had a wonderful conversation, of laughs who watched more porn and who was better at scoring.

Kankuro pulled up into his spot in the garage. They got out of the car and walked into the small entry. "GAARA!!" called Kankuro.

"Shut the fuck up!" was all he got.

"He's all yours baby, all yours." Said Kankuro pointing to Gaara's room, "I'd knock if I were you."

"Thanks for the advise." Said Naruto slowly walking up the stairs. He walked to Gaara's room looking back to see Kankuro had left. Naruto grabbed the handle and turned no budge. He lifted his hand to the door and tapped it lightly.

"Kankuro. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Door. NOW!" shouted Gaara slowly.

Naruto just knocked at the door again. He was still searching threw his mind on what to say, but nothing seemed to come to his mind. He cleared his throat, and thought some more.

"What do you want? Don't you know that I am not in the mood to deal with you or anyone else for that matter." Said Gaara.

Naruto cleared his throat and was cut off by Gaara, "If you are that male stripper that Kankuro hired you are wasting your time, go tell Kankuro to pay you and leave." He finished.

Naruto just knocked on the door again. "Fine what do you—want?" his voice declined in tone when he opened the door and saw Naruto threw the crack.

"Gaara I am sorry about this morning. It was utterly rude of me. I don't know what I was doing besides I had the worlds biggest hangover since like ever so I wanted to apologize about what I said." Spoke Naruto as he looked at his feet, and tugged on his orange shirt.

Naruto was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and an orange polo with a white shirt he also wore a pair of black DC's. Gaara noted that he wore many different styles. Some looked like he was uber gay and others he looked straighter then the football star who was dating the head cheerleader.

Gaara opened the door all the way looking at his character to his own story staring at how hansom he looked with his hair slightly flat yet slightly messy and spiked from sweat and the gel he had used in his hair that morning.

"You should be sorry." Said Gaara. He really was a spoiled brat that got what ever he wanted. No one had ever even dared to say anything like that and he was lost on how to react at both of his actions, this Naruto was truly troublesome. ((Shika moment lol!)) The whole thing about him having issues made Gaara want him even more. His person was impeccable he would have never written about someone like him until he met Naruto.

"Well if that's all you gonna say about my apology and if you want to talk I'll be with Kankuro watching porn." Naruto left down stairs and chuckled he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Naruto wait." Called Gaara not even raising his voice.

Naruto turned around and looked back, "Yes Gaara is there something you wanted to say to me?" he said with a sort of sly tone.

"I am confused,"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I win!! Sorry I had to end it here! Not really I just got a little bit of writers block I might finish this up in the next three chapter at least maybe more so I might make the next chapter uber long and it may take an uber amount of time to finish so yeah. Then next few chapters will be like 15 pages each so I'm sorry this isn't that long, but any way I hope this satisfies ya!

Sammie!


	7. ch 6

The Robber in The Den

The Robber in The Den

Gaara is an author of Japan's greatest mystery and horror stories. One of his top fans is a robber named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto needs some cash to bail his best friend Sasuke Uchiha out of jail, so where will he find 1000 dollars lying around? Gaara Sabaku's house that's where... LEMON!!

Chapter 5 ((WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A YAOI LEMON! IT IS NOT ALL THE WAY BUT HEY THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT SOUNDED RIGHT FOR THIS CHAPTER!))

((RECAP))

Naruto wait." Called Gaara not even raising his voice.

Naruto turned around and looked back, "Yes Gaara is there something you wanted to say to me?" he said with a sort of sly tone.

"I am confused,"

((END OF RECAP))

Naruto turned back, "About what? What are you confused about?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

"I'm confused about you and me." Said Gaara, "you see, I look at you and see something more then a guy that's friends with my brother and that's just always around. I want you to be, but not for Kankuro for Me." Said Gaara as he looked at Naruto who was half way down the stairs.

"Yeah well if I didn't to be with you I wouldn't do this." Said Naruto walking up the stairs and walking up to Gaara and softly placed a gentle kiss on Gaara's lips, it was more then a peck, but less then a make out session. Their lips stayed pressed together for a minute. Gaara didn't want to move, he loved this position.

Naruto slightly pressed his body upon Gaara's slightly rubbing on him. Naruto then grabbed the back of Gaara's head and pushed his tongue against Gaara's lips. Gaara opened his mouth and welcomed him. Naruto took advantage of this and slid his tongue in.

When Naruto slid in Gaara's mouth he was hit with surprised when Gaara bit his tongue. Naruto pulled back and said "I thought you knew how to kiss?" said Naruto.

"I do, that's pay back for telling me all that shit this morning," said Gaara kissing Naruto again and pulling him in his room. Naruto stumbled behind him the door slammed, shut. Kankuro heard the door and laughed lightly, and then he waited for Naruto to come down the stairs either with a huge grin or a frown.

Naruto surprisingly didn't come down. "I wonder what happened. Poor Naruto maybe Gaara didn't want me to hear him yell at him." Thought Kankuro as he flipped on the television and waited for Naruto not knowing one thing that was going on up stairs.

Meanwhile up stairs Gaara was pushing Naruto upon his bed, ((YAOI LEMON WARNING)) He ground their hips together as they kissed his legs in a straddle round Naruto's waist.

Naruto pushed his hips up slightly as they kissed. Gaara let his hands roam around Naruto's body to the bottom of his shirt he pulled on it breaking the kiss so the material could be between the two of them then he smashed the two of them together again, flinging the shirt carelessly across his room.

The white beater under the orange polo really pissed Gaara off he thought it should have been easy slip on clothes when you did this kind of stuff and not layers and layers of clothing and shirts like Naruto had done.

He pulled that shirt up as well and saw something he had really liked a lot. He saw Naruto's rippling abs that made him pause in his work to look them over a few times then proceed in his work. "You like that don't you?" whispered Naruto, as Gaara went to kiss him again.

"You hide them so well." Said Gaara reaching for Naruto's pants wanting to see more. Naruto reached for Gaara's shirt, and pulled it up. He was more patient then Gaara seeing he had had plenty of experience in this situation.

Gaara reminded Naruto of a younger version of himself. The first time he had ever done it with another guy and when he was on the bottom. This was different now he was the one with the experience now and he was going to have to show Gaara all he knew.

He finally finished getting Gaara's shirt off as Gaara had almost pulled off his shorts and he had flung his shoes long ago. Gaara was very pale under his shirt, he was not as rip-ly as Naruto, but this only made Naruto really feel like the seme.

Naruto let Gaara have his way even if his personal areas were already aching. Naruto groaned as Gaara's hand swept past his area. Gaara repeated his action again, Naruto knew what he was doing and liked it.

Gaara pulled off his own jeans and climbed back on top of Naruto kissing him even more. Their hands rubbed upon each other's body, Naruto knew more of what he was doing, while Gaara watched and repeated what Naruto did. He may have started it, but had no idea on how to keep it going.

Gaara wanted it, but didn't know how to ask. Naruto knew what he wanted and pushed Gaara over so he was on the bottom and slowly pulled on his underwear. Gaara let him take advantage of the state he was in.

Gaara's mind was in a haze he never thought his first time he would be this lost at what to do. So he lie there and let Naruto work his way down kissing his chest, his belly button, then using his tongue he swirled down to Gaara's penis. He swirled the tip in his mouth.

Gaara bit his lip; trying to hold back from loosing it he was doing a horrible job. Naruto loved every second of it. He taunted and teased him licking it up and down; Gaara was ready to scream; yet he only let out a loud moan.

Naruto chuckled at that, and when Gaara heard that he grabbed Naruto's hair then pulled him away then up and kissed him. It was a rough kiss; they rubbed together erection against erection. the thin material of Naruto's boxers between the two.

Gaara slid his hands down and grabbed at Naruto's underwear, then pulled. Naruto's underwear had left his body and sat in Gaara's hand as they were around Naruto's legs.

The friction was building between their legs as they moved. With each move Naruto ached more. He was ready to die, but he looked around the room and noticed that no sort of lotion or lube anywhere. This ruined any thought he may have had of having Gaara, but right now he would just let it slide until then.

Gaara looked at Naruto as they caught their breath for a minute, Naruto could feel pre-come drip from Gaara making the sliding friction slippery. He knew Gaara was coming because he noticed his breathing to off more then a pant, but the breathing that let him know it was about time.

Naruto thought, he was to come, but his member to him otherwise. Gaara was dripping more rapidly as he began to work his way down Naruto's neck to his belly button where he looked up at Naruto who was nodding in approve of what Gaara was doing.

Gaara moved further down to the tip of Naruto's member and slid it in his mouth and moved up then back down looking at Naruto who was moaning just maybe he proved his own body wrong. Naruto could feel Gaara's tongue move around creating patterns on his dick. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly as he moaned.

Gaara must have been born a natural at this whole blowjob thing thought Naruto as he let Gaara work his hand as he moved his head it was in sync as he did these Naruto slightly bucked his hips. He had not had head for a LONG time.

Naruto lie propped up on his elbows and Gaara was straddling his calves while giving Naruto head. Naruto was moaning he was almost as far as Gaara who was dripping on Naruto's legs this was ok, he like the wet feeling. They were both wet with sweat and as Naruto began to drip in Gaara's mouth. He could Gaara suck slightly harder then he had before.

Then they both came Gaara all over Naruto and Naruto in Gaara's mouth. Come was dripping from the sides of Gaara's mouth. Naruto pulled him up as he swallowed they kissed lightly. Then Gaara fell slightly exhausted on Naruto's chest as the lie down together.

((LATER))

Naruto and Gaara had showered and had gotten redressed. When Naruto had finished he went down stairs to find Kankuro with a wicked smile on his face, "you sly fox you!" ((Haha I couldn't resist)) Kankuro punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"What? What did I do?" asked Naruto shrugging his shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even try to lie!" said Kankuro.

"What?" asked Naruto looking at Kankuro who sat across from him with his grin still on his face?

"You and Gaara were fightin' like it was until the death." Said Kankuro. "I heard you, he was yelling, but that was almost all I heard."

"Oh about that, sorry don't be mad at me for yelling at your brother. He was just really asking for it." Said Naruto scratching his head.

"It was about time someone had done it to him he was really turning into a spoiled brat that got whatever he want, and could boss us around." Said Kankuro with a grin.

"Well I let him have it." Naruto wasn't completely lying he did let him have it, but not as Kankuro had thought he had. Naruto thought it was probably best Kankuro didn't know what really happened it was kind of oh well personal.

"So Mr. Boss-Man when do I start, you gonna show me the ropes or no?" asked Kankuro shifting on the couch and laying down, and placing his arms behind his head.

"I have to, I don't want you to blow our cover. So I think I'll take you to practice in an empty abandoned place or something. I like old houses they keep you on your toes just like the real thing, and they may be 'haunted' so you feel like someone could be just around the corner. No guns. That's my top rule no matter where no guns they are not needed. We don't break in we look for an unlocked window. We also never use a door unless we are entering a room under precautions. We don't break in because if they dumb enough to leave the window open then they might be dumb enough to leave the alarm system off. We don't do damage either we just take and leave simple as that." said Naruto.

"There's lots of rules huh?" said Kankuro looking over at Naruto who was standing across the way.

"Well I'd hate to be like the criminals we see on TV I just don't think of myself as a burglar or robber I think of my self as a human in need of money. Y'know like Robin Hood, he stole from the rich and gave to the needy." Said Naruto.

"That's one way to put in fact that's how I'm going to put it." Said Kankuro with grin. "So when do we practice?" asked Kankuro.

"Now." Said Naruto, "Go get your keys."

"OK," Kankuro walked over to the counter and grabbed the keys and fallowed Naruto. "Who's driving?" he asked Naruto.

"Me, you can drive us home." Said Naruto, "but be prepared we run a lot." Naruto said as he took the keys from Kankuro. They walked into the garage, Kankuro pushed the button and the garage went up as they climbed into Kankuro 2003 Honda Accord. It was black and had dark blue interior. Naruto sat in the driver's seat and Kankuro in the passenger seat.

Naruto drove them about an hour out of Tokyo, to a small town that had a hill with a house at the top of a hill it was a large house and looked very traditional. It had three windows on one side that had bars on the windows behind the boards that were on the outside. It was two stories, and the wood was very dark along with worn and warped.

Naruto drove around the town and to the back of the hill, driving threw dirt then he reached the opposite side where a dirt path leads to the top of the hill. Naruto turned the car and parked further then necessary thought Kankuro then stopped the car, and pulled the key out of the ignition.

He got out of the car then waited for Kankuro to do the same. When Kankuro got out he began to talk, "Alright what we are going to do is sneak up this hill making sure nobody can see us, then find a window that is easy to get in threw then, climb threw search the house for valuables. It will be a lot harder for real. Alright let's start, fallow me and you should survive, don't and you will be sorry." Naruto said stretching.

Naruto looked around and crept up to the base of the hill. He looked around again, and then fell to the floor doing an army crawly with Kankuro right behind him. He got up to his knee's looked back at Kankuro who was far behind, he looked around then moved so he was on his feet, crouched down behind the tall weeds. Down where Kankuro was the weeds were much shorter, Kankuro looked up at him and was about to get up when Naruto rapidly shook his head "no" Kankuro stayed down and got to where Naruto was then sat in the same crouched position.

Naruto then looked at the house that was near he jumped up and ran, to the house standing with back to the house. Kankuro ran after Naruto, and stood on a wall near Naruto. Naruto crept up the wall then saw a window that was open. He snuck over to the window and did a summersault type jump into the window. He rolled on the floor and stood up and walked to the wall stealthily.

Kankuro attempted the jump, but got caught on the windowsill he let out a loud grunt. As he landed he pulled himself fully threw the window and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Naruto rolled his eyes as he began to crouch again, and move across the room. You would have never known Naruto was in the room unless you saw him jump in the room. Kankuro was a different story. He groaned as he got up and slid across the floor and stood against the wall then got to the fireplace he slid in the shadow then waited and moved when Naruto did as he left the room.

Kankuro moved to where Naruto was then watched as Naruto slipped into the next room. Kankuro fallowed watching how Naruto made sure that every step he made was silent and that the wood never creaked. He did this by lightly placing his foot then if it was quiet he would step then move the other foot quickly right next to the other foot then he repeated his steps until he got to his destination, but when Kankuro did it he was heavy footed and it made a large bang as his foot hit the ground.

He was in great need for practice; it was something he lacked greatly.

**((AN HOUR LATER)) **

Naruto and Kankuro practiced for an hour going around the house numerous times. Each time entering threw different windows. Naruto then made him go and get in a different window while Naruto did his own window. Each time they had set out a scenario about what would happen, and how they would make it threw. Or they would have to get to a room quietly and look for something unusual Naruto found it cheating if he placed an item in it.

Kankuro was exhausted and when they sat out upon his car he fell back and acted like he was dead. "Oh my god, how do you do this everyday?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't, this is only when I'm in serious need of money." Naruto chuckled. "I also don't do drills like this everyday."

"So is the real thing this hard or not really?" asked Kankuro sitting up, and looking at Naruto who was just sitting on the car without a care in the world.

Naruto chuckled loudly "Boy you have seen nothing yet, real people could sneak up on you and there is always the cops, and don't forget the alarm system that may go off at any moment. I have been doing this for some time now so yeah I know these things." He said looking at Kankuro who had a look on his face that made Naruto laugh.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Naruto laughed. "I'm not lying, but it's not that hard once you figure it all out." He said.

"Okay good." Kankuro said laying back on the car.

"Lets go, I'm ready. It's been a… busy… day." Naruto said looking at the sunset.

"Ok, you want me to drop you off? Or you wanna stay at my house? Gaara won't mind if you spend the night well if you are quiet." Kankuro said.

Naruto shrugged "It's what's easiest for you." Naruto said looking at Kankuro, "I just need clothes." He finished.

"You can barrow mine or something I don't really care." Kankuro looked at Naruto.

**((AT HOME))**

Kankuro and Naruto had spent their whole time in the game room of the house. They played air-hokey and ping-pong. After they had began to yell saying how much they would beat each other Gaara had heard and began to have a replay of the days earlier events. He was too nervous to talk to Naruto, which was why he pulled out his computer and began to type away.

Naruto had left to use the bathroom. When he accidentally opened Gaara's door. He heard the tap of the keyboard, and looked over to a corner where a small desk with a laptop and red head behind it. The sound of the door open made Gaara turn around to see who it was and he jumped a little and blushed a slight pink.

"Sorry I was looking for the bathroom," Naruto mumbled.

"Next door on this side." Gaara said turning back to his computer trying to cool down.

Naruto went to the next door. When he came back out he starred at Gaara's door, for a while. Then he completed his walk back to the game room. Where he and Kankuro hung out until two in the morning.

All right guys!

Thank you, for reading this far! It is truly appreciated! Also I am sooooo sorry I know it has been like a month since I've updated, well my wrist been acting up, I've been grounded for a long time and plus I went on vacation last week. Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far next chapter should come, idk when but hopefully soon!


	8. ch 7

The Robber in the Den

Chapter 7

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

((RECAP))

_Kankuro and Naruto had spent their whole time in the game room of the house. They played air-hokey and ping-pong. After they had began to yell saying how much they would beat each other Gaara had heard and began to have a replay of the day's earlier events. He was too nervous to talk to Naruto, which was why he pulled out his computer and began to type away._

_Naruto had left to use the bathroom. When he accidentally opened Gaara's door. He heard the tap of the keyboard, and looked over to a corner where a small desk with a laptop and red head behind it. The sound of the door open made Gaara turn around to see who it was and he jumped a little and blushed a slight pink._

"_Sorry I was looking for the bathroom," Naruto mumbled._

"_Next door on this side." Gaara said turning back to his computer trying to cool down._

_Naruto went to the next door. When he came back out he starred at Gaara's door, for a while. Then he completed his walk back to the game room. Where he and Kankuro hung out until two in the morning._

((END OF RECAP))

Along with all the stress that had over came Naruto in these past few weeks Gaara was probably the most cause of it, despite the fact that Sasuke played almost the biggest role in everything this time he felt that Sasuke was actually doing his job at being good. Naruto couldn't sleep well at all tonight something seemed to be driving him insane more then he could imagine, he thought that maybe he should just leave right a quick note and go home and see if laying in his own bed would make it seem less stressful or maybe less nerve racking.

Things seemed to bother him and he didn't feel like being such a rude guest like he was before and was going to be again. This seemed to bother him since he was the only one awake in this large house. The thought of walking around and exploring came to mind, but yet he didn't feel it was right so instead he sat on the windowsill and tried to think of what he could do.

Gaara suffered from a case of slight insomnia and that caused him to stay up until times that seem unthinkable at first thought. Right now he was debating himself to leave his happy state that was being glued to his small laptop typing at his large desk that caused him to feel quite content with life not worrying about a single thing. His writing was his love and his only love or so he thought until this young man walked into his life acting as though he owned the place.

The first time Naruto became important to him he found that this was not right and that he should not have anything else that even seemed important besides his writing and himself. Among his siblings he was the richest and the youngest so what he said went because he always got what he wanted nothing ever, ever got in his way and no one ever had single more problems than him he was number one and it was going to stay like that. Well so he thought this was until Naruto decided to pop up and take the number one spot and keep all to himself. He thought that maybe Naruto had the thought of sharing, yet it occurred to him that Naruto had not one thought of Gaara being envious of him.

What troubled Gaara now was the fact that Kankuro HIS brother wanted to spend more time with this man then himself and a great bond of friendship had grown and seemed not to be shrinking anytime soon.

As Gaara typed he ached to walk over to the large game room and see Naruto's sleeping figure where ever it was. He wanted something to happen. Silently he hoped that maybe just maybe Naruto was still awake and wanted to see him and maybe he would walk over to Gaara's large room that was empty and lonely. Yet he knew this thought was completely ludicrous why Naruto would want this as much as he did.

He finally figured that if he wanted this he had to do it himself. There was no doubt that Naruto would not come to his room. So Gaara sat in the small office chair spinning it slightly trying to push his legs so they would allow him to get up. It wasn't working. Gaara knew he was not brave, but this was making him think that he was ridiculous.

It took an hour to rise completely from the chair. He hoped that he could make it to his door before daybreak this looked to be impossible. It was already three in the morning and time was not getting any slower. He stood at his door gripping the knob for thirty minutes then he walked back to his bed and sat down this was horrible. He should have been down the hall in the game room looking over a sleeping Naruto. And where was he right now? Sitting on his bed waiting for his courage to actually build up.

Naruto could feel all the exhaustion he had just creeping up on him. He hoped that maybe if the exhaustion crept up on him then maybe sleep could do the same which it didn't seem likely. Naruto was able to fall asleep right now, but this meant he would have to actually try to fall asleep. Trying to fall asleep was not always that easy sometimes he would have to find a spot that was super comfortable the he would need to have a blanket and complete darkness. He was usually to find trouble at other people houses when he was tired, but he got over it.

Naruto starred out the window looking outside at the still dark world, he watched as the light post down the street flickered. He waited for a car to drive by which there was a few out at the moment this was a time where some people came home from and some were on their way to the office to start their early day. Usually at home Naruto would either be asleep or talking to Sasuke in the living room and enjoying the early morning conversation. There was nothing wrong with this place he was just sort of out of it. His friend was dead asleep and he was the only one awake.

Gaara finally got the guts to open his door and slowly walk down the hall. This was only because he had told himself that if he didn't do it no he was going to give up and just finish typing. As he walked down the hall it was pure adrenalin at the moment.

Naruto heard the slightest creak of the door and the soft gentle pat of the footsteps he knew who it was and had some sort of idea on why they had come. It was killing him to wait for Gaara to get to the doorway he wanted to talk to him, but most of all he wanted company so he felt no longer alone.

Gaara reached the door and looked down at his brother was passed out on the hardwood floor. Slowly he scanned the room for Naruto not seeing him at once then when he saw the young man was sitting on the large windowsill. He turned around too nervous to speak, but when he lifted his foot to leave Naruto spoke.

"Don't leave, you make me happy… please don't go." Naruto said softly looking over at Gaara who was about to leave.

"Why… why me? I don't find myself good enough for you so why me?" Gaara asked.

Naruto chuckled slightly "You don't find yourself good enough for me; no I think you are way too good for me too good in fact I can hardly face it myself."

Gaara stared at him for a minute. "Why do you think that? Is it because I have money? Is it because I have a well known reputation? Is it because you still from people like me?" Gaara asked wanting to know.

"It's because you are a perfect person where I am just a stray looking for a place to stay so I can take from them and leave with my newly found riches. It's because you have everything I ever wanted. And because you don't have to lie and still to get what you want." Naruto said, "The question is why you think that you are not good enough for me. When you are way out of my league."

Gaara was silent this man thought that he was this perfect person that he was nowhere near being. "You're lying right? That is one of the most ridiculous things just because I don't have to run around taking things from people that have more money than me doesn't mean that I am perfect." Gaara said looking at Naruto with a serious face.

Naruto starred back at him in confusion. Gaara walked towards the other man and sat next to him. He felt small next to the broad frame he sat next to. "No I didn't lie that time. Every time I'm with you I don't lie." The look he gave Gaara after that was serious nothing in his eyes said that he was joking in any way.

"Why me?" Gaara asked he wanted to know this so badly.

"I don't know, I thought I knew, but I figured that it wasn't it." Naruto answered. "I think it's just something about you, you drive me crazy with one look. I think it's because you are just so irresistible, but I don't want you to get hurt with something that I would do." He finished.

Gaara looked at the guy he longed for the most, "Do you want to be with me?" he asked not thinking yet saying what he thought.

Naruto starred at Gaara, "I can't" he managed before getting up and walking towards the door. Gaara tried to match his strides, but was left behind. As Naruto started to walk down the hall, Gaara grabbed a pillow and threw hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

Naruto turned around looking at Gaara and picking up the pillow he held it in his hand for a second then smiled. "You wanna try that out?" Naruto ran back on silent feet and went to smack Gaara who hit him first. Naruto hit him back.

Gaara laughed, it came out the way he had hoped it would soft not to loud but loud enough. He started out a chuckle and it turned into a full blown laughter. Naruto enjoyed playing with the pillows he lightened up almost immediately forgetting the question that was holding him back he forgot his comment and went on having pure fun.

Finally their laughs died down as Naruto lay on the floor with Gaara on top of him they were on guard because of Kankuro who was still asleep in his own dream land. He was a really hard sleeper and this proved it.

Naruto and Gaara didn't say anything because there was nothing to say.

The four o'clock hour came to a quick end, in the peaceful silence. There was nothing that could break the peace between the two of them right now. Not a thing that came to mind in fact they had even thought of breaking away from the quiet game room to a much more private room, but the fact that they might have invaded one another's privacy made them push the thought aside.

Naruto silently dreaded the six o'clock hour that was creeping upon the two, he was waiting in slight horror, and he knew that pretty soon his phone (2000 words!) would go off to ruin the calmness that floated throughout the large room. He had a six o'clock on the dot phone call that would ruin everything.

Kiba had a nasty habit of calling at six o'clock every morning he did this just to make sure that he had nothing to worry about and that Naruto was not at some house or even stranded somewhere. He did this because it had happened before and not that Naruto wasn't trustworthy because he was, but sometimes saying no came as a bit of a challenge to the blonde.

The clock moved a little faster under the heavy gaze that Naruto gave to it, hoping that it was only five thirty not the five forty-five it had been shifting uneasily Naruto reached into his pocket and watched the numbers change again. He squeezed the phone in his hand tightly hoping it was shatter into a million pieces leaving him to wait for the phone to ring the utterly horrible ring he didn't want to hear one bit.

Naruto thought that Gaara might have been asleep, but he wasn't just in a silent form of recollection. Today's events were exhausting yet he couldn't close his eyes in fear that Naruto would slip out of his grip like a snake through a small crack and be gone again. He was drained yet there was no sign of sleep coming his way not until tomorrow, maybe.

Gaara could slightly feel the tension in the other body hoping that it was from his nerves, nothing else ruining it.

Naruto still felt the dread rising it was tensing him unimaginably he thought to just turn off his phone, but that would cause more grief then it would solve because he would have about fifty missed calls when he turned the small device back on, along with that many voicemails and maybe even a call to the police who would be on their way searching for him.

Naruto looked at the clock again ten minutes had passed he had five more minutes before he would have to answer the phone and just ruin the oh so perfect time. Gaara had felt the tension reach a much higher point he turned to face Naruto hoping to find the answers.

Naruto looked down at him a slight panic in his eye. Maybe he was just over reacting on the whole issue. That's when he snapped what issue. Gaara's eye held question in them, "Naruto are-are you okay? "He asked carefully.

"I uh nothing, it's nothing really." He said slightly calmed from the minutes before by now it was time he had accepted that the phone call was going to happen and there was nothing he was meant to do about it.

Two more minutes, these minutes were not as bad as he had expected and then it happened. His phone began to ring with a girly voice singing:

_Stop the hate_

_Congratulate_

_You know my name _

_So eat some cake. _

It carried on until he reached into his pocket and answered "Hello?" he said.

This gave Gaara a clue to his anxiety.

"Naruto you answered right on cue." Replied the male voice from the other side.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto replied he could feel the pale eyes on him as he scrambled up to his feet.

"So where are you? You are not home and it is six o'clock in the morning. What could you be doing?" Kiba continued.

"Well you see, I'm at my friend's house. You know Kankuro my friend from the shop? Yeah he came and picked me up and well we hung out at his house I passed out on the floor and well I just, heard my dumb phone ringing with a dumb person on the other line." Naruto said.

"Oh don't say that you know you fucking love me." Kiba said, "'Cause I love you."

"Yeah I love you, but seriously why did you call me? Can't you wait I was um kinda sleeping." Naruto said.

"You know why I called you so don't you complain. What if I had to go get you or something?" Kiba stated the obvious slightly pissing Naruto off.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later LOVE." Kiba said loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"I'll call you back, when I wake up!" Naruto said.

"Fine that will be by ten or I will call you and REMIND you." Kiba said.

"Alright I'll call you BYE" Naruto hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket then he sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Gaara asked, thoughts rushed to his head on who it could be. Was it his boyfriend that kept Naruto from asking for his number or a date?

"That was Kiba, he's a friend." Naruto said.

"Oh." Gaara replied. _"FRIEND, that's not a friend! What the hell is that guy doing calling him and why didn't Naruto tell him the truth? Was he ashamed or was that the guy if he told it was going to be considered cheating." _Gaara thought.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything he's my mom slash friend. Well he acts worse than a possessive parent worrying about their teenager." Naruto said.

"Wow." Gaara said still drowning in thoughts.

"I suppose you could say that." Naruto said.

Gaara was silent he was dying to ask this question he tried to hold his tongue, but when he opened his mouth it just came out, "Well then why didn't you tell him about me if he's just a friend?"

Naruto was stunned at the question and waited for something to come to mind. He had to say something and say it quick, "Well I don't think he would want me to have you all to myself." He lied. If Kiba would have found out he probably would have punched him next time he saw him and say 'I thought I was your only bitch!'

Gaara raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked with hope.

"Yeah, he is always looking for someone or, fuck, something to fuck." Naruto said.

Gaara was relieved slightly yet he was only half way convinced.

"Why don't we get something to eat I really don't know about you but I am starved." Naruto said changing the subject quickly.

Gaara hadn't thought about that, but that was actually a good idea he was hungry he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day. Gaara nodded and got up from his position on the floor and walked next to Naruto the whole way down the stairs to the large kitchen.

Naruto made himself quite at home and dug in the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, the milk, some cheese and a package of ham. Then he fumbled around through the cabinets until he found a pan that would be good for his idea of breakfast. Then he searched for a bowl to mix his ingredients. "Do you like omelets?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but not with just ham and cheese you need other stuff too." Gaara said reaching into the fridge pulling out a green and red bell pepper, the jar of black olives, and a stash of green onions.

Naruto smiled and said, "Well get out the cutting board."

Gaara grinned softly and pulled out a white thick plastic sheet with deep cuts through it. He set it down grabbed a knife from the block and began to efficiently dice up the vegetables. Naruto watched in slight awe he was not handy when it came to slicing up the vegetables, in fact he could not recall a time when he hadn't cut himself with the darned thing.

They worked in a comfortable silence that was interrupted every now and then by the soft sound of the knife hitting the board. Naruto mixed the egg with milk ham and the rest of the vegetables that had been cut finally he figured that there was a need for more egg and added two more, making the total go up to four eggs.

Carefully Naruto spilt the eggs into the greased warm pan and began to watch it cook slowly.

Gaara walked back across the kitchen and sat on the unusually tall bar stool. Naruto turned around to look at the other guy as he sat quietly.

"I'm sorry if my friend bothered you at all earlier. I suppose he's just the mother I never had." Naruto laughed lightening up the room.

"Mother?" Gaara questioned with a smirk.

"Yes he tells me not to go out and engage sexual intercourse with anyone unless you use a condom every time. You know the dumb shit your parents are supposed to tell you when you're a teenager." Naruto said fallowed by a slight fit of chuckles.

Gaara laughed lightly, "Somehow I remember that conversation."

"Yeah I never got it so." Naruto nodded his chuckles had died down slightly.

Naruto turned his full attention to the eggs and began to get ready to flip them. He moved it around slightly to make sure it was ready to be flipped then with a soft flick of the wrist he flipped the eggs flew up; flipping slightly and landing safely back into the pan.

"That's cool how did you do that?" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

"Well after a while when your roommate decides to ditch you for the hot new guy down the block you find ways to entertain yourself that do not include slipping the porn into the DVD player." Naruto laughed, "So I just started to cook and make eggs and other stuff you know it dose entertain me." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by ditch you?" Gaara asked.

"Well like me and him are best friends and well we used to spend all kinds of time together." Naruto said not so energetically. "Then he's such a dumb ass he gets himself caught when he does any such thing."

Gaara could feel a sort of hurt in his voice when he said this it wasn't a middle school crush hurt it was more of a true love being lost hurt. "Why do you worry about him? Why don't you come live over here with us?" Gaara asked not thinking about what he had just said.

Naruto got silent for a really long time, and flipped the eggs again then poured them out onto the glass plate they had set out ahead of time for that exact reason.

"I can't. I just can't." Naruto said.

Mwahahahahah!!!!

I have decided to stop this chapter right here! I know I have been gone for what seems like forever, but my computer crashed so I had to get a new one plus I had to battle the evil demon of being grounded so… and the crazy meanie my mom so thanks for reading now push the button and review.!!!

~Sam


	9. ch 8

The Robber in the Den

Chapter 7

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

((RECAP))

Gaara could feel a sort of hurt in his voice when he said this it wasn't a middle school crush hurt it was more of a true love being lost hurt. "Why do you worry about him? Why don't you come live over here with us?" Gaara asked not thinking about what he had just said.

Naruto got silent for a really long time, and flipped the eggs again then poured them out onto the glass plate they had set out ahead of time for that exact reason.

"I can't. I just can't." Naruto said.

((END OF RECAP))

Gaara got a look of despair in his eyes not quite sure what to say or do. He wanted to ask a million questions just on why he even thought that it was alright to turn down the offer it just wasn't going his way.

Naruto was lost at what he should or what he shouldn't say things were really awkward and he was going to leave just so the strange feeling that had filled the room would leave him alone and allow him to think about what was just offered.

"I don't know you guys like I know him and things between us are different." Naruto said.

"Is that what all of this has been about the fact that you don't know us the same way?" Gaara said hoping that it was a simply fixed problem.

"No." was the small response that was given not sure how to leave it, so Naruto turned "Gaara I love him." And with that he was done and left out the door. Gaara was shocked.

Things were getting to be confusing and they hurt him really, really bad. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore all this shit that had just happened.

((Shocker right! Just wait it will get better! I promise!))

Naruto was shocked at his own words. Why had he just said that why did he even think of saying that he just killed off every single chance he had at ever being more than just a friend to Gaara what was he even thinking.

His heart seemed to think that it was true and that whatever he had just said had in all honesty came from his mind to get him out of such a tough situation. When things grew tough he heart believed every lie that came out of his mouth.

Life had seemed to always be tough and he just kept on lying to himself just so something could get easier.

He left jumping into his car to go home shower and get cleaned up. He would call Kakashi and ask about a meeting over lunch maybe things could be like the way they were before the interruption of Gaara came rushing into his life.

As he drove home things seemed different already, maybe he was over everything that had just happened. Maybe things were on their way to get better and maybe some sort of silence would do the trick. Not having a secret fling with a good friends brother might be for the best right now.

Who was he kidding you can't fall for someone so completely and think you are over them in just a few minutes things weren't that fair unless you could fall for every lie your mind told you silly hopeless little heart. Of course that is only if your heart is so silly and hopeless that it would fall for everything even if it was something so ridiculous.

He pulled into the driveway of his house. Climbed out of his car got to the door pulled his keys out of his pocket and tried to shoved the key into the dead bolt, but his hand couldn't seem to find the key whole. Finally the top was unlocked then came the bottom and the same problem; he looked like a drunk trying get into his house.

Once the door was unlocked he stumbled in still not sure what caused him to feel like this as though he was dragging himself across asphalt scraping and aching he thought for awhile starring at the clean house and looked around at how clean the house was. Since Sasuke was gone things were clean, really clean.

He kicked off his shoes threw off his jacket, and his shirt leaving only his white beater and his pants. He picked up the discarded items and took them to the wash room and then took off his pants and beater then threw them in the washer machine and poured soap and a small amount of downy.

He turned on the machine and left to take a shower.

As he stood he used his hand and head as a sort of kick stand as he leaned up against the wall and let the hot water hit his skin. Time to think was what rushed to his mind. 'Perfect.'

'If I was in love with that—that- oh what is he? If I was in love with him then maybe, then maybe I was only looking to Gaara for an extra bit because he's gone.' He thought looking up through closed eyes.

He washed his hair and his body then got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking to his room and dropping the towel when he saw someone on his bed.

_((With Sasuke))_

Sasuke lie in his bed waiting for something interesting to happen. With Kisame as his roommate he learned about his brother in ways he thought were slightly disturbing not to mention that now Itachi was on his way to tell their parents about the lovely place their favorite son was and he was almost positive that they would be on their way fairly soon to give him a talk and ask about how he wanted to get out and surely they would come and take him home. Today with all the money they had.

Now that he thought about it, it was probably for the better things were going to end with Naruto not having to pay a single thing plus with the Uchiha's being as well known as they were he could get away with anything he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it before.

_((With Gaara))_

Gaara tried to eat the egg. He ate about a quarter of it when he realized he was squeamish and he wasn't hungry what had just happened ruined his appetite.

He went upstairs and ran into his brother who was walking very groggily to the bathroom. "Hey where's Naruto?" he asked

Gaara looked at him and shrugged, then opened the door. "He's your friend keep track of your own friends."

Kankuro knew his brother was not in the mood to fuck around, who he was kidding, the grump was never in that kind of mood. Well he had never seen it any way.

Gaara went inside his room and grasped the hit iTouch plugging in his head phones and shaking it not sure what would come on.

The voice of Adam Young of Owl City came flowing into his ears:

_High rise, veins of the avenue  
_

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
_

_Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
_

_Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
_

_And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
_

_For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard_

The song made him think of Naruto who had left with such a hurt look in his eyes.

_Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay  
_

_Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?  
_

_Small town hearts of the New Year  
_

_Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
_

_City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
_

_Make haste, I feel your heartbeat_

Each word brought a little sting of the past events. Not sure if he wanted to hear the rest he pressed the next button being sure to go back to this song later when he wasn't so down. The song that came on next was totally uncalled for in fact it almost made him laugh as David Bowie sang:

_You remind me of the babe,_

_What Babe?_

_The babe with the power,_

_What Power?_

_The power of Voodoo_

_Who do?_

_You do._

_Do what?_

_Remind me of the babe._

Again he pushed next searching for something that would lift his spirits, and not kill him with Jim Henson music. He pushed next twice before he found a song that _usually_ put him in a good mood. Gym Class Heroes came on:

_See here's the thing,_

_We don't have to take_

_Our clothes off_

_To have a good time _

_Woo no_

_No, no, no_

_Excuse me miss I couldn't help but notice how alone you are_

_I dig the attitude _

_And how you're actin' like you own the bar._

He left it at that until the song came to a peaceful end. When it was finished he allowed himself to think of something positive ((for once)) maybe tomorrow he could have his brother call Naruto and have him drop by. When his brother was doing something, he would attack and tell Naruto he didn't care about how he felt about that other guy and he only had feelings for him.

Maybe this plan would work he went over it in his head a million times working out every possible kink. He even put used the worse case scenario. He worked out how he would talk if Naruto ignored every word he said.

By now things started to make since.

((The moment you all have been waiting for))

((With Naruto))

He franticly grasped the towel tying back around his waist. "KIBA! What the hell are you doing here?"

Kiba rolled over looking at him, "Well I was sleeping until you ruined it. Your be is much nicer than mine especially 'cause it's so big and spacious."

Naruto looked up and groaned. "No why are you at MY house?"

"Oh that? Well I was bored so I just raided your personal shit. You know the whole going through your underwear draw reading all your old playboy magazine's which were from like 1980 'cause all the girls in them are old now besides you are so not into that sort of stuff. Right?" Kiba said.

"You found those?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I cleaned out under your bed you had A LOT of nasty ass shit under there." Kiba replied.

"Oh. Well let me get my underwear on" Naruto said starring at Kiba not quite sure what he should say.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Kiba said grinning.

"No I… I don't want you to see it anymore." Naruto said slipping into his underwear.

"Oh Naruto don't be silly!" Kiba said.

"No I'm not in the fucking mood." Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess so." Kiba said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"What do you want?" Naruto said turning away and walking to his closet.

"You're hurt Naruto who said it. I can hear it in your voice." Kiba said.

"It's none of your concern and why do you even bother caring, because no matter how hard you try I'm- I'm not going to tell you alright?" Naruto said as he grasped some clothes and began to put them on.

He grabbed a pair of skater skinny jeans and a black shirt that had a checker board print that was red.

"Your whole body is shaking I know you don't feel good at all." Kiba said.

"I don't care what you know right now. Alright, geez leave me the fuck alone don't talk to me." Naruto said.

Kiba was stunned. "Naruto you fucking dick! You know I actually give a fuck about what's going on with you!" Kiba said angrily.

"Yeah, but I don't so I'll be heading for work. Call me if you need something." Naruto said. Walking out of his room, he then walked to the front door slid on his pair of black and blue Osiris' and left slamming the door.

He had an hour before he even had to be at work. He decided he could find a way to waist some time.

Alright, so how was that? Don't worry I swear it will be awesome!!! Let me finish it up and you will see it will end the way I wanted it to! So I hope that this chapter was indeed enjoyable slightly evil yet enjoyable! Look for new stories!!! I think I might go on a one shot spree lol!

Thanks for making it this far!!

Sam~


	10. a note

Hey guys! I am so so sorry about the wait that I have put you through! It was super rude of me not to let you know that I was to be out like that! Well I don't know what happened, but my old lap top crashed completely and my warranty had just ran out so I went all over the place trying to get it fixed and worked on, but nothing could be done to fix it so I had to go find a new and luckily I found one that was in my price rang so now I should definitely be able to update much quicker so I am looking forward to writing and getting this stuff done! Thank you so much for your patience it is gladly appreciated! 

Sam!


	11. Ch 9

The Robber in the Den

Chapter 8

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

((RECAP))

"Your whole body is shaking I know you don't feel good at all." Kiba said.

"I don't care what you know right now. Alright, geez leave me the fuck alone don't talk to me." Naruto said.

Kiba was stunned. "Naruto you fucking dick! You know I actually give a fuck about what's going on with you!" Kiba said angrily.

"Yeah, but I don't so I'll be heading for work. Call me if you need something." Naruto said. Walking out of his room, he then walked to the front door slid on his pair of black and blue Osiris' and left slamming the door.

He had an hour before he even had to be at work. He decided he could find a way to waist some time.

((END OF RECAP))

He drove for a while and stopped at the grocery store and picked up a monster, a pack of spearmint gum, and a pack of band-aids. He had spent a whole 15 minutes walking through the store as he walked out he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while.

Itachi was walking into the store behind some large D&G sunglasses. "Hey sexy," he said grinning putting the glasses atop his head. "How you been with my dumb ass brother being locked up?" he asked.

Naruto was slightly stunned. "I've been alright I suppose." Naruto replied.

"You suppose? Sure, you look like you need to eat. You're really pale; I say McDonald's makes a great pick me up." Said Itachi.

"Yeah? Well I just might then." Naruto said cracking open his monster.

"Boy you give me a drink." Itachi said stealing the can and taking a light drink. "Well any way I got to go buy some damn groceries I guess I'll see you later then?" he handed the can back to Naruto and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek causing many stares.

"What, you never seen a gay man before?" said Naruto.

Itachi laughed and left off to go shop.

Naruto decided Itachi was right and figured he had enough time to get something to eat hunger was beginning to flood his mind. Those eggs that he had prepared this morning where starting to sound really good.

Though he was still upset about his idiotic move he knew that things could not get worse and that if he ever wanted to even be with Gaara in an intimate way he would have to talk to him and change everything so that Sasuke would be completely out of the picture. As soon as he got out of jail Naruto would throw out his shit and let him call his mommy to come and pick him up because he screwed up for the last time in his house.

Naruto came upon a McDonald's he got out of his car grabbed and Egg McMuffin and left chugging away at his monster. He ate in his car outside of his work the ice cream place looked so much like a home away from home. Sadly he was to quit here soon because he would not work with a careless slob ever again having to double his shift and actually work his ass off.

At first he had gotten this job as a high school aide to keep him out of too much trouble until he met Sasuke for a second time they became much closer and became secret lovers until after high school when their relationship was publicized and everyone that came to the shop noticed that they were more than just co-workers. They moved in with each other into a small town house and stayed there until now robbing and working as a couple ice cream junkies.

He finished his breakfast and monster and threw away the remains in the trash can outside of the building and walked inside. The cool sugar filled air rushed across his face. He loved that feeling and treasured each time. He was greeted by his co-worker who was excited that he came in a whole ten minutes early she had to work for the first half of Sasuke's shift and her own. Naruto had the second half of his shift and his own.

"You look so tired." Naruto said as he walked behind the counter grabbed his cap and apron.

"You have no idea, I had a rough night. My boyfriend and I got into a huge fight and I left and couldn't find a place to sleep. Until about three this morning I am so exhausted." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I would say you could have stayed at my place, but I wasn't home either I'm sure Kiba was but I was out at a friend's." Naruto replied.

"Who's Kiba? I thought you were with Sasuke?" she asked Naruto.

"Na I'm so done with that idiot. Kiba is just a friend of mine he's like my Mr. Mom." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Oh heh that's kind of funny." She replied between a yawn.

"You should go take a nap." Naruto said.

"One problem, where can I do that?" she replied.

"You are welcome to stay at my house. I'll call Kiba and you can take off to my place he'll let you in and everything." Naruto opening his phone and calling Kiba.

"You are sure?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and Kiba answered the phone, "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine hey are you still at my house?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am, I was gonna wait here until you got home I need to talk to you." Kiba replied slightly angry.

"Never mind me, but my friend from work Miyuki well she, she and her boyfriend got in a fight last night and she needs a place to stay. So can you answer the door when she gets there?" asked Naruto.

"I swear you are bipolar, but alright I will." Kiba said.

"Great she'll be leaving here now so you be friendly and don't scare her like you can." Naruto said chuckling.

"Alright whatever." Kiba said.

"Yeah I love you too." Said Naruto putting on a fake smile and hanging up. "You know where my house is right?"

"Sort of," she replied not too sure.

"Alright well you know where that large grocery store? Well you keep going until the second turn off and then you go to the subdivision of town houses. Keep going till you get to Sakura I'm 15 alright you can sleep any where the couch turns into a bed and if you need help finding anything call me or ask Kiba he knows more about my house then I do. If you get lost lemme know call me alright or text me or whatever is easier for you alright." Naruto said smiling happily.

"Oh Naruto you don't know how much this means to me!" She said throwing her slender arms around him and leaving. She left not overly rushing yet moving quickly.

She left and Naruto was all alone this gave him time to think and sort things out so he was sure of what to do when Sasuke got out and he would be all alone. Or would he? This question flooded his mind he could be a brown nosier and beg Gaara to let him live with him and his brother and maybe then he would be able to come out and tell Gaara how he really felt.

Feelings were hard to show for Naruto only when he was alone could he really be himself when it came to telling anyone how his heart spoke to him. Judgmental eyes pried at his heart for so long he had come to this point.

Life for Naruto was shared with only two other people that were Kiba and Sasuke. Something that he held within told him Gaara should be on that list instead of Sasuke. Still no matter how hard he tried to deny it, it was true he had loved Sasuke somewhere in the past few years. No matter how hard he pretended it was only his mind that was playing simply games on him. Sasuke was a part of him no matter how far in the past it was to be it was still a part of him.

A group of people walked in. He served them with a smile even sang all by himself as they left a tip in the small tip jar. At the end of each shift they would take their own tips and be happy unless there was more than one person working on that shift then it would be split evenly.

His phone never rang so he figured Miyuki had made it to his place alright and if Kiba called to complain he knew for sure she was there, but no calls what so ever his shift was dull only a few teenagers came in, giggling girls that probably were too young to be driving the car that was being drove parked in front of the small shop. Not much more then that happened.

Naruto cleaned the place up quite immaculate in fact he thought it sparkled even though he was just looking at the metal that had a natural gleam to it. This place was so nice and seemed that it was his home that he was meant for.

((WITH GAARA))

"So Kankuro um, have you spoken to Naruto? At all?" Gaara asked his older brother who was slouched across the couch starring at the large screen TV, holding the remote flipping through the endless channels.

He looked up for a moment paused in his channel flipping and shook his head saying no. Then something clicked. "Gaara, why do you care if I've talked to Naruto in the past oh I don't know. Let me think, like… one… two… like six hours?" asked Kankuro pausing to think every so often.

"I don't know he is your friend, Kankuro don't you care where he was off to in such a hurry that he didn't even wake you up or even leave a note?" Gaara said.

"Na this is normal Naruto business he'll call in oh I don't know, whenever he gets off work then we'll set up something and go chill as though nothing ever happened. You see Gaara, Naruto he panics in social situations. When it's not just him and who he is spending time with, he will just get up and leave. Especially when he's crashing at someone else's place so." Kankuro shrugged looked at the TV then at Gaara. "No offence you could have scared him. In a different way then you know." This was the last intelligent thing that Kankuro had to say for the day thought Gaara.

"Kankuro, I thought he was well quite friendly at work." Gaara said.

"Uh huh." Kankuro was now ignoring Gaara he wasn't going to give all this information away. He knew why Gaara was worried about Naruto and he also knew why Naruto left in such a hurry.

_Well that's so useful man he shut up before I could get any other useful information. Naruto panics in social situations what is that supposed to mean. _Gaara thought for sometime staring at his brother who was engulfed by the glowing box that sat in front of him. _So is work considered a social situation? Or is it just hanging out he blows up with? _Gaara sat flustered and then got up to his room and pulled out his lap top and worked some more on the story he had started.

His thoughts engulfed in images of Naruto and how he could describe him in a way that wasn't overly revealing to who exactly it was, but how he saw the man who had befriended his brother over the years and worked at a place he was dying to go again and a man who had slipped through the window and taken all that sat on the coffee table.

He imagined the blonde sweaty and shirtless hovering over him. Leaning down to kiss his neck. He saw the man licking around his belly button and looking him straight in the eye as he did so. His piercing blue eyes staring through his eyes straight to his thoughts.

The soft lips that were so gentle and caring with each gentle butterfly kiss he left. Gaara shook his head. How dare he be thinking these sort of things this was horrible. He tried to clear his mind, _Think about bunnies. Mean evil vampire bunnies yes that want to kill Kankuro. Oh yes. _His thoughts were interrupted as he looked back at his screen. He then got the mental picture of him biting at Naruto's willing neck vampire like. He smacked himself and retired to his bed. This was not right.

((WITH KIBA AND MIYUKI))

Kiba looked at the woman who was lying on the couch asleep and figured she needed the rest, and began to clean the kitchen and look for something to cook. There was some frozen chicken and spices that lined the pantry Kiba had gotten the groceries for the blond. He had bought food that was actually cook-able instead of microwaveable.

He began to boil the rice in the steamer and defrost the chicken in the microwave. Naruto had an amazing microwave it was actually very quiet and not so loud and obnoxious. When the numerous pieces were done he pulled out the small stove top grill and began to grill and season the chicken he flipped it as he waited for the rice to finish. As soon as it finished he served 3 bowls of rice and cut the chicken into desirable slices and mixed them in.

_Naruto should return any time soon_ he thought looking at the clock. _We can all sit and have a nice home cooked meal that was not all done in the microwave and talk. I still am worried about what happened last night that caused it and why it all happened the way it did._ Kiba thought as he dressed each plate making each look as though it was bought.

Not, but five minutes later Miyuki awoke and greeted Kiba who was still in the kitchen preparing the meal for the owner of the house. "Is Naruto back yet?" she asked.

"No he should be here right about… now." He said as the door opened and Naruto walked in quickly taking each shoe off and smiled.

"Mmm mmm somebody cooked me some dinner." Naruto walked in to the kitchen and stared at each plate placed at the table. "Kiba, you are always such a treat!" Naruto said rubbing his hands together ready to eat.

"Hello Naruto, I trust your day at work was well?" asked Kiba in a serious manner.

Naruto knew the tone well in meant business was soon to fallow whatever the task at hand was. "Well yes it was enjoyable." Naruto switched to meet his tone. "Miyuki, did you rest well?" he asked in the same tone.

"Why yes," she began "Kiba showed me around and didn't bother me as I slept." Her voice had also a very business tone to it.

"Well that is nice, I am surprised he was so nice about it usually he's a real dick." Naruto said getting slightly fed up with the simple strictly business tone.

Miyuki got a look of slight confusion in her eye when he began to talk like normal he smiled encouraging her to speak as she had at work and not in such formal situations.

She laughed lightly and said, "Well that I find hard to believe, he seemed quite the gentleman when I got here."

"Now that I find hard to believe." He laughed and picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. He ate quickly, but not pig like. In fact it was slightly dainty, in a strange way.

Miyuki was surprised he could eat in such a manner.

((AN HOUR LATER))

Miyuki had left to stay at her mom's house, due to the fact it was so late when she left she had not thought of this possibility. Now Kiba and Naruto sat in the living room Naruto sprawled across the love seat and Kiba in the chair with a foot on the ottoman.

"So Naruto, tell me." Kiba said quickly.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked his attention mostly on the TV that was glowing and lighting up his face, as people danced on it and did other things as it switched commercials.

"About why you were a fucking mess this morning." Kiba replied.

Naruto who was almost hypnotized by the brightly colored screen just shrugged "I was a mess?" he asked not paying any attention to Kiba.

Kiba got up and walked over to the flat screen and turned it off. "You idiot turn my baby back on. I paid for that so I deserve to watch whatever the hell I want you ass whole! Now turn it on." He said angrily.

"Your baby?" Kiba asked beginning to laugh.

"Yes is something wrong with that?" Naruto said still angry.

"Oh no, but I still need to talk to you and your 'baby' must not be in the room, while I talk to you." Kiba said.

"You're just jealous because you aren't getting the attention tonight. Am I right? Or am I right?" Naruto said.

Just then the whole conversation was interrupted, by the front door opening and in walked…

((WITH GAARA))

"Kankuro, you still haven't talked to Naruto today." Gaara asked.

"Well no, I thought he would have called by now but no I haven't. Like I said earlier Gaara this is typical Naruto behavior. In other words Naruto will do whatever the fuck he wants so if he wants me to talk with him then we will talk, but Gaara you see his life has been a total bitch you know."Kankuro said looking at Gaara. Right now Kankuro was digging through the large kitchen looking for something to satisfy the ever building hunger he was suffering at the moment.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Um… Oh these look good. Oh um well his boyfriend and him are having like relationship problems you see. Sasuke is ever so in love with the beautiful blonde male that goes by the name of Naruto. Naruto you see is so done with Sasuke it's not even funny. You see Uke-boy is in really in deep shit ever since he was caught, but even before then their relationship had been a love slash hate thing. This caused the… oh these are good. This caused the blonde man to become tired of never ending games that Sasuke seemed to think were fun.

"Then, one night late into the evening Sasuke had been caught robbing a house plenty of precious things were found on his person as he tried to make it to the window yet was unsuccessful due to the policeman that grabbed his collar and dragged him to the doomed pin that he is now locked up in." said Kankuro. Pausing only to stuff his face with rice cakes.

"Mmm, any way as I was saying now, Naruto had grown to become lonely in this time of need and began to deal with it in many different ways that he wasn't really quite used to. Now, one night when the beautiful blonde man was out trying to get the money he needed to get his lover out of jail he came across some young man with brilliant red hair and, darkly lined eyes. This man gave him plenty of money yet it was not enough. Also this red haired man decided that money never was to come free and accepted payment from the man.

This payment was a long and passionate kiss. It caused Naruto's head to go into toil. Oh man these are great; oh man I could eat these things all day. Wait I thought I hated rice cakes, maybe I do, but I am just to hunger to notice oh well." His pause was a lot longer this time.

"Oh um, Gaara what was I talking about again? It seems to escaped my mind ha, ha, ha silly old me." Kankuro asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but dying to leave Gaara at a cliff hanger.

Gaara growled in slightly and rushed up to his room.

The first kiss he had shared with Naruto reappeared to him. He remembered the taste of sweat that was on Naruto's lips that had gotten sweeter as the kiss got longer. He remembered the shock of his eyes when the kiss had begun and that same shock when it had ended. That's when he snapped a little, _He used me, just so he could get his stupid, idiot, dumb, stupid LOVER out of jail. That's not what he told me! He said it was his friend. His stupid best friend who was an idiot and got caught in his act of robbing a house._

Gaara sat frustrated, but suddenly thought _If Naruto was really done, with that… uke-boy then maybe he just took that cash to get himself something and let Sasuke sit in jail. No I don't think Naruto is that kind of person or, or is he?_

Gaara puzzled himself with this for a while. _Wait Kankuro knew what I did with Naruto. He knows that I have kissed him. He knows I gave him money I know he knows. How could I have been such an idiot to not know? Oh how does he know? What else does he know? Oh my fucking god. Does he know about when me and Naruto… Oh am I so embarrassed._

Gaara paused as he had realized that he was pacing across him room. _Oh why am I worried Kankuro doesn't know a damn thing. _

((I know guys Gaara pulls some what of an OOC thing here, but who knows maybe his inside is all happy and fluffy and really is like that I don't know I just kind of gave him a silly-ish inside. We all have one of those that jumps around and giggles. Anyway I know some people hate OOC I just thought that I might just let you know I really don't mean to push it so far it just kind of happens any way, back to the story.))

((WITH NARUTO, KIBA, AND ?????))

The door swung open and there stood Sasuke with his brother and parents beside him. Naruto stood up and walked over to his new guest. Kiba was not too far behind him.

"Get out." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto at least let me stay just for tonight. I will pack all of my stuff I know you are angry very angry in fact. Just let me clean out my room take all of my stuff and I will leave as soon as you wake up tomorrow. I-I you just don't understand how sorry I am. Right now I have to live with my parents." Sasuke said. "Don't worry I quit working for your job." Sasuke finished as he moped his way to his room to clean it out.

"You're pretty damn sexy when you're mad Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at him with surprise "Oh?"

"Oh yeah, nice man handling." Itachi said walking in.

Naruto laughed, "I am so sorry about my rudeness would you like to come in Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mrs. Uchiha grinned and nodded, followed by a stiff face Mr. Uchiha. "Naruto we had no idea Sasuke had done such an idiot move. We apologize greatly to you. It is our fault we did not raise him better." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"Oh well I had an attorney and such already for his trial. So you know doing a double shift really." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck bashfully. He knew that Mrs. Uchiha had liked him ever since he turned 18.

"You keep all that money and we will take care of everything. There is no way we could repay you if you paid for all of that." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"You seem to feel responsible for what happened I can see it in your face." Mr. Uchiha said.

"You think so?" Naruto said looking at Mr. Uchiha trying to change what his eyes said. "Well I can't help it. You see Mr. Uchiha; I live with your son, so I just feel like I am a sort of guardian." Naruto said covering his story.

"Oh Fugaku leave this poor young man alone he looks like he's hurting." Mrs. Uchiha defended.

Mr. Uchiha growled lightly and sat quietly.

"Oh how rude of me would you like anything to drink?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that would be delightful, but we must be on our way. I will leave Itachi here to supervise the younger one." Mrs. Uchiha said getting up fallowed by Mr. Uchiha moving stiffly to the door closely behind her to make sure no such eyes wandered on his wife.

Once they left as quickly as they came, Itachi stared at Naruto. "You were there when my idiot brother got caught I just know it. I gotta say Uzumaki you come crawling through my window any time and you'll get much more than just cash." Itachi said laying across the loveseat in the I know you want me pose.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah? I might just take you up on that offer." He laughed and looked at the angry Kiba who was now sulking slightly on the couch. "Oh Kiba I'm sorry."

"For what? For ignoring me? Oh in that case your apology is accepted, but not completely until you tell me what was the matter."

"Alright you wanna know?" asked Naruto.

"Oh goody I get to be a part of this." Said Itachi sarcastically.

"Yes, now spill." Kiba said.

Naruto told Kiba the whole story of what happened not forgetting a single detail. Both Itachi and Kiba listened and told him what he should maybe do. Naruto sat hanging on every word they said as though it were law.

Well my beloved readers this was most definitely the longest chapter that I have ever written for anything. Now just so you know the next chapter I am planning to end this story with it right there, I know it was a slight shocking change, but I am not a genius at what happens after jail and what not so… yeah any way I need a new NarutoxGaara story so on my profile I posted a few plot bunnies I had and depending on what you lovely people think will help determine which gets on 1st so… lemme know!

I love you guys and thanks for making it this far! With my horrid updating! Any way you have to tell me what to post or else I'm going to be lost and not know what to post! Any how I hope this chapter was up to your standards and I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it!

Lots of Love

Sammiiie Q


	12. Ch10

The Robber in the Den

Chapter 9

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!

((RECAP))

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah? I might just take you up on that offer." He laughed and looked at the angry Kiba who was now sulking slightly on the couch. "Oh Kiba I'm sorry."

"For what? For ignoring me? Oh in that case your apology is accepted, but not completely until you tell me what was the matter."

"Alright you wanna know?" asked Naruto.

"Oh goody I get to be a part of this." Said Itachi sarcastically.

"Yes, now spill." Kiba said.

Naruto told Kiba the whole story of what happened not forgetting a single detail. Both Itachi and Kiba listened and told him what he should maybe do. Naruto sat hanging on every word they said as though it were law.

((End OF RECAP))

"Wow, alright now Naruto you know there is something really wrong with this?" Itachi said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. My advice is you give up and start something new. ´Itachi said. "You are worth someone who will want to be with you no matter the circumstances." He finished.

Naruto wanted to tell him that it was worth his trouble, and that Gaara was worth his all. Naruto was about to, but he knew Itachi. He loved Naruto and could barely except the fact that Naruto wasn't with him. Itachi would have told him one thing. No one is worth making you upset over such stupid stuff.

Naruto nodded instead. "Move on, I can do that." He lied to himself and everyone else in the room. This was no longer some simple school girl crush. It was almost life changing for Naruto and it seemed Gaara could care less. He could have just about any gay guy in Tokyo he was just unaware of it.

Itachi touched Naruto's hand that was on his knee and smiled lightly, hoping to lift the mood. Kiba knew that Naruto was okay, but he needed a little more help to be perfect. Itachi had a plan that was obvious. He had plans on making Naruto his for good and ridding this Gaara character from his worries. The problem was that ridding Gaara was going to be much harder than Itachi thought.

Naruto just smiled and nodded to keep everyone happy. He knew Gaara was going to always be in his mind. Nothing was going to change drastically, but he was okay with it.

((With Gaara))

Gaara sat trying to convince himself that Kankuro was just making up random stuff, random stuff that happened to be very accurate. "_Why would Naruto tell Kankuro this? What the hell was his problem?" _Gaara thought tapping his finger on his chin.

"_I'm going to confront that guy right now!" _ He thought getting up and walking to his door, "He's not going to know what hit him." He mumbled leaving to find Kankuro.

He reached the stairs and called out; "Kankuro!" his voice was short and angry.

"What? Can I help you my dearest brother?" Kankuro came to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to talk to you about some important topics!" Gaara said. His voice was still fairly angry.

"What important topics?" Kankuro asked the joke in his voice had left and he looked at his brother with question in his eyes. "What did I do?"

"First off, tell me what did Naruto tell you? Obviously he told you something about what has happened." Gaara said.

"Gaara, I know just about everything. You can tell me your version of the story if you would like." Kankuro said.

"Well, here it goes" Gaara told Kankuro everything he had not heard from Naruto, about how his brother was not a total virgin any more due to his friend. He was shocked mostly at all the little details.

When Gaara finished his story Kankuro opened his mouth to speak then closed it to think. "Well, to say the least I'm shocked." Kankuro said.

"That's it, you are just shocked? What the hell Kankuro?" Gaara said.

"I said 'To say the least' Gaara, listen. I knew you and Uzumaki had a fling. I've known since he met you that you guys had something going on. As soon as he said your name in fact." Kankuro said. Gaara's eyes widened, his brother had always been an idiot as long as he remembered anyway.

"You knew?" Gaara asked.

"Of course. Gaara I know what you are thinking, 'Oh Kankuro is just an idiot he wouldn't pay attention to something like that. He's too much in to porn and sex and whatever that guy is into.' I bet you think I'm stupid and I'm flattered. You know why?" he paused looking Gaara over. "It shows my acting skills fucking rock!" He grinned.

Gaara took a step back and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me or give me advice or something. Kankuro you know Naruto more than me. Why don't you tell me? I think I care about him." Gaara said.

"Gaara, people can only do so much for someone. You have to learn that I can't do everything for you okay? Your relationship with others has become your responsibility as soon as you let them into your life. I have learned that, okay. In other words you have to figure out what you want to do. I will listen to you always Gaara you are my brother I will tell you what I think sure, and I will respect you decision whatever it be. Just thought you should know that." Kankuro said, as he turned around to leave ending the conversation.

_((Naruto's House [Sasuke]))_

Sasuke sat in his old room; he had all his stuff shoved in the suitcases he had stored there. He had folded everything neatly cleaned off all the furniture removing all the stains he had left and taking all his materialistic items and placing them in the extra bags his parents had provided. He was on parole for burglary and they were deciding if he was to go into house arrest when he moved in with his parents. He was moping like a pathetic teenager who just lost a girlfriend to someone who didn't treat her like crap.

He wasn't mad, but depressed and disappointed in himself, he could have run faster. There was so many things he could have done, but he hadn't he had just froze up and got caught ruining both his and his family's name with breaking and entering and burglary. It was true he had done the dirty work although he meant it only to help although he just ruined Naruto's life and respect for him.

Right now Naruto sat talking to Kiba and his brother; they were making jokes with him and enjoying themselves. While Sasuke sat cleaning the mess he had left. Although his room was clean, he had to take everything out of it. He could tell that Naruto had gone through his stuff and took what he wanted. It didn't matter. He could get more, that wasn't the problem. His problem was the fact that he wasn't going to get Naruto to listen to his side of the story.

Sasuke groaned and heaved more things into the box he had that was for collecting his things. Sasuke had always wondered what hell might be like he was sure this and jail was it. Repeating again and again, his worst nightmare.

_((Naruto's house [Naruto and company])) _

It was just about lunch time, someone was going to have to make something, anything. No one moved everyone was gathered around the flat screen watching a movie. Everyone was hungry, which meant so was Sasuke more or less, but no one made any such gesture to make lunch, or to ask for someone to go pick up some sort of fast food.

Naruto stretched and looked around yawning obnoxiously and stretched again. "So… He asked to no one in particular.

Itachi and Kiba looked at him the glanced back at the flat screen, and returned their attention to him. "Um, well kind of. I mean I'm not like starving or anything, just kind of hungry." Itachi said.

Kiba nodded in agreement, "yeah" he said.

"Do you think Sasuke is hungry?" Naruto asked, again.

"Who cares about that idiot?" Itachi not caring if it was his brother or not, his attention had turned back to the television.

Naruto was silent, he opened his mouth to speak, but he had decided that he shouldn't say anything else. Then silence engulfed the room again, with the sounds of the movie. Naruto tried to relax like his peers he were spread across his living room like mindless zombies to the flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall, but it seemed his mind was to crowded with thoughts of Gaara and how to fix his life.

It took an hour and fifteen minutes for them to realize how hungry they were, due to the fact that the movie ended. Kiba was the first to speak. "So you guys I'm really hungry. You should make me something." He gestured to the other two bodies on the couches.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at Kiba, his eyes say "Hell no" very clearly. Itachi looked like he was stoned or something was going on in his head that he wasn't sure about.

"No," Naruto said after examining Itachi quickly. He got up walking to the kitchen, and began looking for some type of lunch. He grabbed a small box of pocky he had been saving up for a while. He opened the package and began snacking as he walked back to the living room picking another movie and sitting down lazily on the couch.

Kiba stared at him, "You jerk." He glared, and went into the kitchen himself.

Naruto laughed, and said "Oh suck it."

Kiba just gave a disapproving nod as he laughed lightly.

Naruto knew he was being a little bit of a goof. Saying the weirdest things even though they didn't mean a word of what they sounded like.

It was then that Itachi finally snapped out of his daze and returned to the little thing people called reality and said, "Who sucked who's penis? What did I miss? Where was I that I missed it? Jeeze, guys I'm so lost. Can we back up and start from the beginning?" He asked.

"Itachi, no one sucked no one's anything. I just told Kiba to suck it, because he called me a jerk, does that make sense dear?" Naruto laughed, smiling at the confused Itachi.

"Oh, I think I get it now. Well maybe." Itachi said laughing lightly. "Wow, it felt like I wasn't even here. It was like I was off in space." He finished.

Kiba laughed from the kitchen and said "Don't worry Itachi. It happens to the best of us."

"Oh I knew you liked me!" Itachi said. "You think I'm one of the best! Well I'm absolutely flattered!" He finished smiling.

Nope, he wasn't all the way back from his other state of mind. That would be okay, he was funnier this way. Naruto and Kiba laughed together, at the still slightly confused Itachi.

_((With Gaara))_

Gaara was still angry with Kankuro and Naruto. Mostly Kankuro, he knew everything. How could he have played stupid this whole time, why did he play stupid this whole time? This was frustrating, Gaara was almost at the point where he wanted to kick and scream and act like he was little again, and just throw the biggest fit you would ever lay your eyes on. The only thing that stopped him was Kankuro would probably here and bring the video camera and it would be the new top viewed you tube video.

This wasn't right, nothing was anymore it seemed. Why did everything have to happen this way? Why couldn't he just have a normal moment where he could be in love and live happily ever after like some people. Or was there a happily ever after at all? That was the new question, as soon as that came to mind he pulled out his laptop and began to type furiously. "This is perfect! Just perfect" he thought with a wicked grin as he typed. "A best seller for sure," he typed some more. He had a whole summary down and was going to e-mail this to his publisher.

He clapped merrily as he hit the send button. He hadn't had anything new published in a while, a while being six months and by the time he had this one finished it would almost be a year, but if he was lucky it could be out sooner. He wasn't going to wait for the reply he was going to start now. This was what his career was looking for at the moment.

_((Naruto's house [Naruto and company])) _

Itachi finally returned to his normal state of being instead of being a strange and silly guy. Naruto and Kiba ate snacks while Itachi sat thinking about what his new plan was. He wanted to know how he could make the blonde Uzumaki fall completely for him.

This was going to be hard seeing that the blonde wasn't quite over the red head boy who wore thick eyeliner and girl pants unlike any other guy Uzumaki had dated.

Was it the different things that Uzumaki liked? Or was it because of his money that it attracted him and he fell for the charms the younger man had put on him. They both sounded likely it was just which one was it?

The logical thing was to ask Uzumaki what attracted him in the first place, but that would only make it obvious that he was planning to corrupt the feeling he had for the red head which wasn't a bright idea really. Itachi had a million and one things racing through his head, which was kind of obvious because he hadn't said a word since he sat up.

Finally Itachi came up with a plan. It struck him suddenly, and was either going to go one way or the other. This could be really good or really bad.

((Gaara's house [Kankuro]))

Kankuro knew his brother was pissed and that was the least of it. Now that Gaara knew what was he gonna do? How was he going to act? This wasn't alright. Or would he just wait for a while and let it play its self out, whenever Gaara came out of his room.

Kankuro was on his way to his bedroom when he heard clapping coming from his brother's room. That wasn't a good thing; he was probably planning Kankuro's death which was not good for Kankuro.

He enclosed on his brothers door and listened to the sound of keys typing at a quick pace the quick click, click, click. Then he heard what sounded like a giggle then a clap. That frightened him almost enough to make him tap on the door to see what the hell was going on that made his brother sound like a crazed school girl typing out a love letter to the boy of her dreams.

That crossed his mind that he might have been preparing a sort of speech for Naruto maybe. That way he was less likely to stutter and mess up, which was always a bright idea. That was also a very logical thing for Gaara to be doing, it seemed every time he had to say anything he'd stay up all night writing a sort of speech.

Muaahahahahahahah I love you, but I'm going to end this here. I don't know what else to put but next crappie will no doubt be the last! I don't know whether I like this story or not. It's kinda complicated and stuff ~*yawn*~ Well see you next chapter!

Sammie Q

Loves you!


	13. COMING SOON NEWS

COMING SOON!

((Hopefully))

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex NEWS!

Alright I got a few reviews recently that have really seemed to inspire me much more than anything also I've been reading so much of other peoples fan fictions and let me tell you it's has sparked me on a whole new level. My main problem and focus for right now is my computer not being in my possession it's actually getting fixed in California right now which I live way over in the sad little state of New Mexico. So I just thought I should post this because it's slightly important.

Also another thing I wanted to mention is I'm rewriting everything that I have posted so that it's plot lines are a little different and now that I actually know what the heck grammar is I really am in need to edit them dearly. So if you are following any of my stories you probably won't get any of my update notices. Another thing Finding the Right One might be re-titled and started up again. I got an amazing review and just had to start it again so by now I'm sure you're getting tired of my endless chatter I'm done I'm done.

One last thing below are some of my plot bunnies that I'm thinking of doing fallowed by lots of one shots that I have. So tell me which is your favorite and I'll start a new one. MAYBE!

Alone

_Anime:_Naruto

_Rating:_T

_Pairing:_NarutoxGaara :)

_Summary:_Naruto has always been alone. It seems since he was 6 years old he had been alone his father had disappeared and he had watched his mother be murdered in front of him. It seemed things would never get better. He left the empty house and wondered for a while he was found and placed in a home and watched as other children be taken and other as he had sit and wait for something. That was until a man with strange long white hair came he took him and taught him. He cared deeply for the elderly man it was hard to except that it had taken a total of 5 years to be adopted, but it had happened. Five years went by; Naruto was 16 and was quite happy with the old man. They laughed and joked with each other Naruto had grown used to the life and hadn't felt so alone. Along came Sasuke this year, he gave Naruto feeling of no name, but he seemed to crave them. Until the elderly man was murdered in front of him by a horrible man who had not an ounce off good in him. Naruto had fled that scene and found an apartment. When he turned 18 he told Sasuke about his feelings the boy laughed and cut contact. Naruto then joined the army and left not daring to look back on his life. He was shot and sent home to heal. A year later is where our story begins.

Beads on a Shoelace

_Anime:_Naruto

_Rating:_T or M ((not too sure yet))

_Pairing:_NarutoxGaara :D

_Summary:_Naruto Uzumaki, a successful 18 year old male that worked at a Parks and Recreation center playing and basically babysitting. Gaara Sabaku is a troubled teen at the age of 13 he still comes before and after school. He is a "typical" troubled kid. After dealing with so much teasing and all the hard times he went through Tsunade-sensai decides to allow him to sit inside with one of the teens that worked there. Each day they switched off, when it was Naruto's turn he hated the silence that engulfed the room. So he spoke to Gaara, who never opened up to anyone. Somehow Naruto was different and Mr. Uzumaki finds some sort of information that leads to Gaara's safety for life. When Naruto leaves the sight to go to college Gaara is torn, but different. This is the story of what happens, then and later on in 5 years.

Make up, Concealer, Foundation Same Stuff

_Anime: _Naruto

_Rating: _T or M

_Pairing: _NarutoxGaara (duh)

_Summary:_ Gaara is going to a fresh new private school one with lots and lots of rules that HAVE to be fallowed. Even though having Gaara at this school was a major privilege something's are never acceptable. Gaara had a bright red kanji symbol for love marking his clear forehead. NO TATOOS OR PEIRCINGS! Was the rule he would have the toughest time with until he meets a blonde who offers him some tattoo concealer, NAME brand tattoo concealer. Gaara wonders how he had some in his pale color considering how sunbathed he was. What's going on here? (Border crack fic)

Take a look maybe I'll post more on the profile but I promise when I figure everything out you won't be disappointed! Right now I think I should start to cram for finals tomorrow! Thanks for taking your time to sit and listen to me blab on and on about some useless information. All reviews/comments are much appreciated you have no idea!

SQ


End file.
